


Out of Bounds

by 20SomethingSuperHeroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20SomethingSuperHeroes/pseuds/20SomethingSuperHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff comes back from an Avengers mission too injured to walk and gets confined to a wheelchair.  However temporary her physical limitation is, she doesn't let it stop her from intervening in an escalating crisis at the new Avengers headquarters...</p><p>Setting: One Week after the events of Ant-Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

For Sierra, Kasei, and Kelsey

Then two days after Mitch came back to Washington, right before their lunch break, he discovered something. He was reading through the hacked email account of one of the Hydra operatives who had died on the helicopter when he came across the name of Scott Lang.

He did a double take and read the email more carefully. A few of the phrases jumped out at him: infiltrated the new Avengers’ facility...attacked the Falcon...Lang was known to be working with Hank Pym at the time…

It took all of his self-control to not go into full panic mode. Yet Hydra had known more about what was happening with the Ant-Man than they had. What was worse, they knew about the fight between him and Falcon. Well, it hadn’t exactly been kept secret. But someone on their end had figured it out…

He saw Coulson coming out of his office.

“Coulson,” Mitch called him.

“What’s happening?” asked Coulson.

“I think you’d better see this, sir,” said Mitch. 

“What is it?” 

Hillary, in her cubicle next to Mitch, stood up and joined Coulson by Mitch’s computer.

“Hydra knows about the Ant-Man,” said Mitch. “And they know he attacked the Avengers’ base.”

Hillary groaned. “Steve’s such an idiot. He should never have posted about it on Facebook.”

“No, Hillary, it’s not likely that Hydra found out that way,” said Coulson. “That post was limited to strictly friends. No one outside could have seen it.”

“Are you sure?” said Hillary in disbelief.

“I’m positive,” said Coulson. Then he faltered and added, “well, we might double-check it, just in case.”

“The Ant-Man break-in was over twenty-four hours before the PymTech incident,” said Mitch. “Hydra could have found out even before then that Lang and Pym were working together.”

“But how?” asked Hillary.

“Well, according to local police reports,” said Mitch, pulling up an information page in a new internet tab, “Lang was arrested for breaking into Pym’s house two weeks earlier.”

Hillary made a face of surprise.

“And then he disappeared from his holding cell that very night--just after a visit from Hank Pym. No doubt some of Pym’s technology was involved. Hydra may have had people watching Pym or his daughter or something like that.”

“And how did you find out all of this?” asked Hillary.

“About Scott Lang escaping prison?”

“Yeah?”

“A local police file. But the actual record has been changed to say that Lang was allowed to leave--probably Pym’s influence.”

“But then where did Hydra find out about the break-in in New York?” asked Coulson.

“A good question,” said Mitch. “I don’t like the implications of this, boss. It could mean there’s someone working for the Avengers that they shouldn’t be trusting.”

“You’re right, but imagine what other sorts of information they could be passing along,” said Coulson. He and Hillary shared a worried look. “I’d better call Hill.”

Coulson stepped aside and pulled out his cell phone--and at that precise moment, he received a call from Maria Hill. 

“Hello?” Coulson answered, surprised.

“Coulson, thank goodness I found you,” Maria Hill greeted him, sounding distressed. “The Avengers just got back from another mission--”

“The Avengers sans Sam Wilson, right?”  
“Right, right, he’s still in San Francisco,” said Maria. “But they were up in Greenland, taking out a Hydra research base we discovered. They were fighting an Enhanced. Romanoff got injured.”

“How badly?”

“She wasn’t conscious when they arrived here,” Maria informed him. “She’s in stable condition. It appears the Enhanced was fighting her and he broke her back or her hip or something. She’s in stable condition, but there’s not much we can do for her up here. She’s going down to New York for surgery.”

“Right. Actually, I was about to call you,” said Coulson. “We’ve been looking into the Ant-Man case, and it seems like Hydra knows about the break-in at your headquarters.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Can I talk to Captain Rogers?”

“Steve and the others are on their way down to New York.”

“Right. Well, I’ll go meet him there. Tell them I’m on my way.”

“Will do.”

They said goodbye and hung up. 

Coulson went over to Mitch and Hillary, who were still talking by his computer. 

“Hillary, I need you to get me a plane to New York City for this afternoon. I need to meet with the Avengers in person.”

“Right away, sir,” said Hillary.

“I’ll be going to lunch now,” said Coulson. “I’m a little set off my appetite but I still gotta eat.” He was about to walk out of the room when he remembered something and went back to Hillary. “By the way, since I’ll be seeing Steve, I’d like to know: has there been anything from Denver?”

Hillary’s face fell a little. “Nothing recently, sir,” she shook her head. “He might not even be there anymore. Our watch at the homeless shelter hasn’t seen him in almost two months.”

“Has there been any Hydra activity there, either?”

“No, sir.”

“All right. I thought I’d ask,” Coulson said gloomily. He left the office suite, practically feeling the black cloud of frustration on his head. 

 

Wanda walked off the elevator at a brisk pace and nearly ran down the hallway of the hospital. Steve, however, took a few quick strides to catch up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

“Just calm down. There’s no need to run,” said Steve. “Just stay calm.” 

Rhodey, Vision, and the nurse taking them to Natasha’s hospital room caught up with them. 

Wanda was wondering which of the doors leading off the narrow hallway when a familiar face came out from one of them. It was Helen Cho, still dressed in a borrowed nurse’s uniform and a surgical apron and cap.

“Doctor Cho,” Steve said.

“Captain,” she called to him.

“How is she?” Steve asked, his voice heavy with concern.

“She will be all right,” said Helen. “The surgery was difficult, but she will recover. Now she only needs rest." 

“Well, is she awake?” asked Rhodey as the Avengers gathered at the door.

“Yes, she is.”

“Helen, who’s there?” came a voice from inside the room.

Wanda nearly burst through the doorway. “Natasha!”

“Stay back, Wanda,” said Steve, gripping her shoulder. 

The nurse who had accompanied them excused herself and went into the room.

“You can come in, guys,” said Natasha groggily. “But I can’t promise I won’t let you stay too long.”

“We won’t be long,” said Steve as he walked into the hospital room. The others filed in behind him. The nurse had gone in to grab something and left quietly.

Natasha gave a gasp when she saw what Vision was carrying: two vases of flowers, one of roses and the other of carnations. 

“Oh no,” said Natasha. 

“Oh yes we did,” said Steve.

Wanda walked around the hospital bed to Natasha’s side. Vision set down the flowers on a bedside table. “The carnations are from me, and the roses are from the captain.”

Natasha looked at Steve, who had walked around to stand beside Wanda. “Roses. Steve, really?”

“I thought you’d like them.”

“Well, I thought you’d know I don’t like getting flowers.” Natasha gave him a weary smile. She was reclining upward on her bed, her head still covered with a cap from surgery.  
There were IVs and tubes coming out of her arm.

“Yes, well, you brought me flowers when I was in the hospital, remember?” said Steve, smiling.

“You jerk.” Natasha laughed quietly. The movement, Wanda sensed, pained her.

“I warned them you wouldn’t like ‘em,” said Rhodey.

“Rhodes, they’re okay,” said Natasha. 

“Oh. Whatever. But here’s a card, too. It’s from all of us.” He set it down on the table.

“Thanks, you guys,” said Natasha. 

Helen Cho came and joined them in the room. 

Wanda glanced out of the window. Natasha’s hospital room was fifteen stories up. She wondered if it was really a good idea to have hospitals be built so tall. But then she heard Steve’s voice.

“So what’s the prognosis?” he asked Doctor Cho.

“She is going to recover fairly quickly,” said Helen. “Within a week or two at least. With her enhanced physiology the recovery should not be long. But it will still be painful.”

Steve nodded. “Yes, it will. Having a different body doesn’t mean you hurt less...sometimes it means you hurt more.” 

“How long will she remain in the hospital, doctor?” asked Vision. 

“We will keep her here for three days,” said Helen. “Then we can move her to a different location to recover, if she wants to. But once she’s able to get out of bed, she’s going to have difficulty walking. She might have to use a wheelchair if she needs to get around.”

“So no Avenging for a few weeks?” asked Steve.

“No, I’m afraid not,” said Helen soberly.

“A little injury never stopped me from fighting,” said Natasha, but in a quiet voice that meant she understood just how out of commission she was. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Nat. We’ll manage without you.” Steve took her hand and patted it. 

Natasha looked at Steve. “Cap, I’m real sorry about what happened.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. But thank you, though. I appreciate you--”

“Taking one for the team?” she said, giving him an annoyed half-smile. 

Steve looked at her for a moment, stunned. Then he recovered. “Yeah, I guess that’s what you’d call it.”

“It’s what you’d call it,” said Natasha.

“I brought your phone,” said Rhodey, “and your laptop. And some other things.” He held out a small suitcase. 

“Thanks, Rhodey. Just set it down on the side table.”

“Do you want me to help you set it up?” asked Wanda.

“No, I’ll get the nurses to take care of it. It’ll give them something to do.” She looked around at the others. “So how long was I out for?”

“Since three o’clock this morning,” said Steve, checking his watch. “So I’d say about twelve hours? Fifteen?”

Natasha cursed quietly. “He really took a punch out of me, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but we destroyed him as soon as you were out,” said Steve. “Rhodey took care of you, and Wanda and I finished him. We made a great team effort today.”

“That’s good,” said Natasha. “When did we get here?”

“About noon,” said Rhodey. “You were in surgery for like five hours. Fortunately this hospital’s got plenty of stuff for entertaining people.”

“It was still a long wait,” said Wanda. 

Natasha looked over her shoulder at Wanda. “Are you gonna be okay, staying by yourself back home?”

Wanda nodded quickly. “Yes, I will be fine. Steve will look after me, yes?” Steve nodded.

Natasha continued to stare at her.

“What is it?” asked Wanda.

“That jacket,” said Natasha. “That’s the one you wore in Sokovia, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. I haven’t worn this outfit for a while,” she said. 

“It looks good on you,” said Natasha. “All right, I’m feeling the need for a nap. You boys take care of yourselves.”

“We will,” said Steve. “You get some sleep, Nat.”

“I hope you recover quickly, Miss Romanoff,” said Vision.

“Get some sleep, girl, you’re gonna need it,” said Rhodey. The three men filed out of the room, followed by Doctor Cho. Wanda, however, paused before going out the door.

“Natasha, I wish there was something I could do to help you get better,” she said.

“I’ll be fine,” said Natasha.

“I wonder...would you mind? Could I use my powers to help you? I feel bad, you know, that you cannot walk for a few days. I could fix it.” Some of the red energy from her powers was beginning to gather up in her hands.

“You don’t have to do anything,” said Natasha. 

“I know, I am not sure it would work, but if you think it would help?” 

“No, it’s fine,” said Natasha.

“Are you sure? I am --”

“Wanda.”

“Yes?”

“It’s fine.”

Wanda turned and left her without another word. Her power dissipated and her hands hung sadly at her side. 

Out in the hallway, the men and Doctor Cho were talking.

“I see why Wilson suggested the substitute Avengers thing,” said Rhodey. “Wilson’s out of town, and now Nat’s out of commission. It’s been a bad week for us, hasn’t it?” 

“It was very brave of Natasha, to fight the Enhanced,” said Vision. “I would have liked to have taken care of it myself.”

“Well, next time, maybe we need to make sure you tackle it first,” said Steve. “I don’t want any of the rest of you guys getting hurt again.”

“I think I agree with that,” said Rhodey. “It’s not like their Enhanced people are gonna be easy to fight all the time.”

“But I think we are hurting because of Wilson’s absence,” said Vision. “How soon would his Falcon suit be repaired, did they say again?”

“Not for another week,” said Steve, sighing. “Ant-Man did a real number on him.”

“Will Wilson be returning from San Francisco anytime soon?” asked Helen.

“He should be back here in a few days,” said Steve. “I should probably text him, actually, and let him know what’s happening.”

“No pressure to come back, right?” said Rhodey.

Just then, Phil Coulson appeared through the doors at the end of the hall.

“What’s up, Avengers?” he said brightly.  
“Coulson!” said Steve, walking up to shake hands with him. “What brings you up here?”

“I need to speak with you on some private business,” said Coulson in an undertone.

“Okay. We’ll discuss it in a minute. Why don’t you say hi to the others first?” 

Rhodey stepped up to shake hands with Coulson. “What’s happening, man?”

“Not much, just S.H.I.E.L.D. business, as usual, trying to sort out superhero stuff,” said Coulson, trying to sound casual.

“Where are Mitchell and Hillary?” asked Wanda.

“They’re in Washington looking after things,” Coulson told her. “Mitch just got back from San Francisco the other day.”

“How was his trip?”

“It was fine. Is Sam still out there?”

“I am afraid so,” said Vision. “We missed him sorely during this fight.” 

How’s Natasha doing?”

“She is doing fine,” said Doctor Cho. “She was about to take a nap. I can go tell her you are here, though.”

“No, you don’t have to--”

“Nah, Phil, she’ll want to see you,” said Steve, patting him on the back. Helen returned to Natasha’s hospital room. When she had gone, Coulson asked the Avengers about their latest mission in Greenland. Rhodey filled him in about the Hydra base, and Vision and Wanda told him about their fight with the Enhanced.

“But the Enhanced was destroyed?” Coulson checked.

“Yes, it was,” said Wanda. “As well as the rest of the Hydra base that created it in the first place. Its powers were unusual, but hopefully we will not see the same kind again.”

“We’ll send you the full report later on,” said Rhodey. “I’m taking these guys to lunch. Cap, you coming?”

“I’ve got something I need to speak with Coulson about,” said Steve.

“See you later,” said Wanda as the group turned and left.

Helen Cho returned from Natasha’s room. “Agent Romanoff said she would be happy to speak with you, Director,” she informed them.

“Good. Tell her to wait just a few minutes and I’ll be right there.”

Helen nodded and left.

When she was out of sight, Steve turned to Coulson and said, “So what’s happening at S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Mitch Sorensen came across an intercepted email earlier today,” said Coulson. “Apparently Hydra knows about the Ant-Man. And the break-in at the Avengers base.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“But how did they find out?” Steve’s face went from curious to alarmed in two seconds. 

“That’s the thing: we don’t know.” 

Steve groaned. 

“Just how secure is that Avengers and Friends Facebook page, Rogers?”

“It’s an invite-only group, I swear. And nobody can share the info from it publicly.” Steve looked embarrassed for a moment. 

“Well, Natasha did share a screenshot of it with Barton, actually,” said Coulson. “But he would’ve known better than to share that with somebody -- “

“I know,” said Steve. “I can double check the security settings.”

“Well, you can do that, but you may need to consider that the Facebook group might not be the only way the info got out.”

“You’re not thinking one of the people working at my base is a spy for Hydra, do you?”

“We have to consider every possibility,” said Coulson. “I’m not just telling you this as a colleague, but as a friend: someone with your interests at heart. I know you don’t like hearing this.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But we’ve had the new Avengers up and going for almost a month now. Everything’s been going smoothly, and--”

“Has it?”

“Did Hill tell you otherwise?”

“She says Nick Fury still likes to give you ‘advice.’”

“I wouldn’t call it that. But yeah, we butt heads a little. But this is different, Phil. This could be a real problem. If Hydra knows what we’re doing, then we won’t be able to stop them.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” said Steve. He looked at the floor. “I’ll probably...I’ll talk to my team about it first, I guess. See if they have any ideas. Let them know what’s happening.”

Coulson nodded. “Fair enough. But what about the other employees at Headquarters? Selvig’s staff? Doctor Cho? Are you going to tell them about it?”

“Yeah, I guess I’d better.”

“You’d better do it soon,” said Coulson. 

“Right. I know. It just hurts me to think that one of them...and I thought they were all trustworthy.”

“I know you did,” said Coulson. “We thought they were, too. But you shouldn’t automatically assume any of them are working for Hydra. Maybe it was something that someone let slip to the wrong people by accident. Nothing harmful.”

“I get it, I get it.” 

“I’ll tell Nat. You just talk it over with your teammates, call up Nick and Maria and tell them I’ll be right there to help you guys out.”

“No, please, don’t come unless I need you to,” said Steve.

“Okay,” said Coulson.

“You’re a good man and I appreciate that you’re trying to help me,” said Steve, “but this is Avengers business. We can handle this.”

“All right, but, just putting it out there, if you need some help, let me know.”

“I will. I probably shouldn’t be keeping you from seeing Natasha.”

“No, it’s all right. She’s pretty patient.” Coulson glanced out the hallway window. “Seems like just yesterday...you know, the first time she met the Winter Soldier she got injured pretty badly--did she tell you about that?”

“Yeah, she did. She even showed me.”

“Oh. She did? Well, it must be nice to be in her confidence. But…” Coulson sighed. “Getting hurt...the way she did. And the recovery after...That kind of hurt her ego. She had to stay in bed for three weeks. She couldn’t walk. She couldn’t get up to go to the bathroom without a lot of difficulty. She hated not being out in the field.” 

“What did she do then?”

“She just crawled into a hole. Wouldn’t talk to anyone. She went to Barton’s for a month. Fresh air and sunshine...she came back from the farm like it had never happened. This time might be different, I hope. With Doctor Cho supervising her care and all.”

“Doctor Cho doesn’t think she’ll be able to walk again for a few days at least. She’s got a lot of broken bones that need to set.” 

“That’s too bad,” said Coulson. “Maybe she’ll go back to Barton’s again this time.”

“She’s been to Barton’s twice since April,” said Steve, “but never stayed longer than a few days. I think she’s upset about Banner.”

“I don’t blame her, then,” said Coulson. “I haven’t been back to Portland since New York. Too many memories…”

“But you and that cellist had a thing going--”

“I know,” Coulson nodded. “And you haven’t been to London?”

“Peggy’s right here. Why should I?”

“How is she?”

“She’s more frail every time I see her,” said Steve. “More tired. Remembers me less and less.” Steve looked Coulson in the eyes. “I think her time is coming.”

Coulson gripped Steve’s shoulder. “I feel ya.”

“And, just, while we’re on the subject,” said Steve, “have -- “

“I asked Hillary just before I came here,” Coulson informed him sadly. “There hasn’t been any new sign of him in Denver. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s all right. I didn’t expect one.”

“But you hoped. And I don’t blame you.” 

“It’s all right. We’ve got bigger problems, I guess.”

“Yes, but don’t give up on Bucky, okay?” Coulson smiled and turned to go down the hallway to Natasha’s room. Steve lingered at the window, looking over the New York City skyline and wondering…

Coulson had forgotten to ask which room number it was, but just as he was thinking he should turn around and check with Steve, Helen Cho opened the door just ahead of him.

“Director Coulson, Natasha is still awake, if you want to speak with her.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.”

He walked into the hospital room. 

“Hey, Phil,” said Natasha as he came in, giving him a weak smile from her hospital bed.

“Natasha, hey, it’s good to see you.” 

“Have a seat,” she said, indicating a chair that was next to her bed. He pulled it up. Helen Cho took her leave and closed the door behind them.

“So what took you so long? You were out there talking to the guys for like five minutes?”

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting--”

“It’s all right.”

“I was talking to Steve mostly, actually,” said Coulson. “And I think I’d better fill you in, too. There’s been a small issue come up with the whole Ant-Man thing.” He told Natasha about the Hydra leak. 

“That’s too bad,” she answered quietly. “But if Hydra knows about this Scott guy--”

“SHIELD is putting precautions in place to make sure he is protected. Along with Hank Pym.”

“It’s not like either he or Doctor Pym couldn't take care of themselves if they needed to.”

“Right, but it never hurts.”

“How did Steve react?”

“As well as one could expect. But it’s probably frustrating to him.”

Natasha groaned. “I picked a bad time to go out of commission.”

“No, don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault.” 

“Yes, it was my fault, I thought I could take out that guy by myself when Wanda and Vision--”

“Natasha, it’s okay. Just don’t be hard on yourself.” Coulson smiled at her sadly. “I hope this isn’t going to be like Odessa all over again.”

“No, it won’t be,” said Natasha. “I can’t stay on the bench this time. My team needs me.”

“Do they need you, or do you need them, Nat?”

Natasha was too stunned to answer that.

“So what are you going to do, then, if you can’t stay on the bench?” he asked her.

“I’ll just...do what I have to, I guess.”

“Do what you have to?”

“Well, Doctor Cho says I only have to be here for three days -- “

“That’s only with the surgeon’s approval--”

“I’ll be fine, Coulson. I’ll just...work around it. Doctor Cho mentioned I could get a wheelchair.”

“Kind of hard to go out and save the world from a wheelchair.”

“I’m not planning on letting that stop me,” she said. 

“But you won’t be fit enough to go back into the field.”

“Then I’ll go back to Avengers’ headquarters and hang out,” said Natasha forcefully. “They’ve got plenty to do up there. Sometimes the office staff and other jockeys need my help, and you know if Hydra’s trying to figure out a way in then maybe I can stop them.”

“Oh I see,” said Coulson, leaning back a little. “You care about stopping Hydra, then? As much as Cap does?”

“Maybe,” said Natasha. “Maybe what I really care about is...having something to do. Something worthwhile. I have a particular skill set, Coulson. I used to not care how I used it. But I do now.”

Coulson leaned forward and squeezed Natasha’s hand. “You’re gonna be fine. Just be patient. Now get some rest.”

Coulson left afterward. 

 

Natasha was going to take a nap but then the nurse came by to check her pain medications. The nurse asked if she would like her dinner then but Natasha told her she wasn’t hungry. Afterward Natasha had the room to herself, and she slept for about three hours. When she woke up, she called for a late dinner and had the nurse give her her cell phone and laptop. She called Clint Barton to tell him how she was doing. They switched over to Skype so she could talk to the kids and Laura for a few minutes. After they had gone, she filled in Clint on the fight that had led to her injury. 

“So you’re getting a few days’ bed rest then?” asked Clint.

“Yep. And a few weeks of leave from the Avengers.”

“Well, hey, if the doctor says you can come, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too much hassle to bring you out here. Laura and I would take care of you.”

“Thanks, Clint. I might ask about it.” But she really didn’t care either way.

“Oh, and what’s the latest on that Ant-Man guy? I heard about what happened at PymTech.”

“Is S.H.I.E.L.D. not keeping you in the loop?”

“No. But if stuff’s happening I like to hear about it.”

“Well, let’s just say we found out Hydra was involved.”

“Hydra? Does Steve blame them for everything these days?”

“He doesn’t,” said Natasha. “That’s just who he’s fighting. And they get their fingers into everything.” She told him everything, since, well, she knew he wasn’t in any position to spread confidential information. 

Clint had a few choice swearwords for Hydra, and Natasha heard Laura rebuking him from the other room. 

“I can talk however I want in front of my friends, okay?” he called back to Laura. He swore. “She’s worse than Cap sometimes.”

Natasha laughed very quietly. 

“But anyway,” said Clint, “do you know how well Cap is taking this?”

“I don’t know,” said Natasha. “Coulson got here right as he was leaving. And Coulson said he seemed disappointed.”

“Hm, he’s just in shock. As soon as it sinks in, though, he might not be so nice. Nat, I’m not asking you to distrust him, but just be careful. You’ve seen him when he gets mad at Hydra.”

“He plays the-world’s-against-me card,” said Natasha.

“Exactly. But anyway, take it easy with him, especially while you’re in recovery. If you figure out what’s going on with Hydra, fine, but don’t go behind his back.”

“If it’s anything to do with taking out Hydra, he might not care,” said Natasha.

“Well, fair enough. You’ve worked with him more than I have. But you take it easy, Nat.”

“I will.”

“And if you want to come down here, just let me know.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

The Captain told his friends on the way back to their headquarters about the Hydra threat. Everyone was alarmed, but decided to wait until the next day to have a longer discussion about it.

He also called up Sam Wilson that night and passed on Coulson’s news.

“So what are you gonna do about it, Steve?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know yet,” said Steve. He was back in his apartment in Corinth, New York. Vision had gone off flying. Steve was doing his laundry.

“Well, do you need me to come back--”

“No, no no no no. You just stay right there,” said Steve. “I...I can handle this. I think.”

“Well...you’ve had to deal with worse, I suppose,” said Sam. “Maybe chasing the legendary Ant-Man can wait.”

“No, Sam, I can deal with this. Hill and Rhodey will help me out.”

“Okay. Well, fair enough. I guess it’s too soon for me to be leaving anyway. I’ve got a meeting tomorrow with this cheeky news reporter. She says she’s got the inside scoop on a lot of weird stuff. Hopefully Ant-Man is one of them.”

“Hopefully so.” 

“But yeah, I think it’s too early to blame anyone working for us, Steve. I think it might be just one of those wrong time-wrong place kind of things. Just keep that in mind.”

“Will do.”

“And how is Natasha?”

“She’s doing fine, I guess. It’s too bad she’s out of commission.”

“Yeah. No kidding. Well, don’t make me want to go back too hard.”

“I won’t.”

“Shouldn’t’ve done that when you wanted me looking for your buddy. Gave me the Avenging bug. I didn’t get anything done.” 

“Hey, that’s not your fault.”

“Well, it’s not yours either.”

They exchanged a few more remarks and hung up.

Sam texted Natasha.

Sam: Hey, Natasha, Steve told me about what happened. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I hope you get feeling better soon.

Natasha: Thanks, Wilson. That’s a lot better than those cheesy flowers that Rogers brought me.

Sam: I’ll tell him not to do that next time. 

I work with such weirdos, Sam Wilson thought to himself. But they’re fun weirdos.

 

The Avengers, with two of their team members down, stayed at their base. Captain Rogers spent the next two days in long meetings with Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and the other Avengers’ staff, trying to decide how to deal with the issue of the potential Hydra leak. The lower staff were informed that there was a potential security breach and to be on their guard. Wanda stayed for the first day of meetings but quickly got bored and excused herself. She did some training exercises on the dummies in the practice room for a few hours. Then she went home.

Wanda had the apartment to herself. True, she was often home alone and even when Natasha was there they didn’t interact much. But it was different having the place to yourself, without anyone else walking in unexpectedly. She turned on some pop music and cleaned the apartment, sweeping and mopping the floor, cleaning the bathroom, wiping the mirrors, and washing down the kitchen sink. 

When she was finished, she played on social media for a little while. There were some new pictures of baby Nathaniel Barton. But after she'd seen them she didn’t really feel like doing anything. 

She went for a walk, wearing her jeans and her black motorcycle jacket. It was early autumn. The colors of the fall leaves were starting to change color here and there--she had never seen an autumn quite like this, in her small, mountainous country, and as the season progressed she got more excited. There was definitely a crispness in the air. She went home after it got dark and made herself some tea. 

She thought about maybe calling up Steve or Rhodey to ask what they were up to. But she knew that Rhodey wasn’t really the type to hang out with her. And Steve was still at the Avengers’ base, worrying about Hydra. He had been disappointed at first, when he told them. But as the day had passed and his meeting with Hill and Fury stretched out, he had grown more angry. And it would have been too easy for him to pin the blame on someone, if they had found a culprit. And with Sam Wilson and Natasha both gone, he was more prone to brooding in his anger and anxiety.

She worried that one day Steve’s imbalanced temperament would get the better of him.

She stood on the balcony outside of her apartment, thinking. Maybe when Natasha came back they would buy some decorations for fall like she had seen in the neighbors’ apartments and in some of the offices of the Avengers’ staff. It would liven up the place a little, just to make some changes, put up a wreath of autumn foliage or a vase of orange and red and yellow flowers. 

There was no such thing as Halloween in Sokovia. Wanda kept hearing about people’s plans to go to parties or dress up. She had to admit to herself that she was curious.

She smiled. What would Pietro have thought of her, living in America, working for the Avengers and starting to mix in with a culture they had both despised? 

Would she have come here, had he not died? Would they have both joined the Avengers? Or would they have stayed in Sokovia? But what would they have done there? 

She breathed in as a light breeze brushed across her face. She was so different now, from the person she was when Pietro had died. Some days she looked in the mirror and she barely recognized herself--it was worse when she was in her Avengers’ uniform. Would she be the same person, if Pietro was still with her? Could she have gone on with him?  
How was it she had learned to go on without him?

She went to bed about ten o’clock, not having anything better to do except to lie awake and miss her brother. 

Steve told her she could stay home the next day: there wasn’t much for her to do. She went for a run and then for a drive. 

Perhaps maybe she shouldn’t have let herself think of her brother. Now she was thinking of him constantly. She had been doing better, lately, she thought. Or maybe she had just learned not to notice so much.

She ran a few errands in town--went to the grocery store, stopped by the library. Vision came later to hang out, and he helped to take her mind off things a little. But he was worried for Steve just as much as she was.

 

Natasha spent three days in the hospital. She spent most of her time on her laptop, working on Avengers stuff or private errands, watching movies on Netflix, skyping with Steve to make sure the threat of Hydra wasn’t driving him crazy. She could use the bathroom if she called for the nurse to assist her, but it was a very stiff and awkward process. Half the day she was in pain and the other half she was languid from the excessive amount of medications they gave her. The surgeon and Helen Cho came by once a day to check on her recovery. Helen would stay and chat for a few minutes but she wasn’t much company--she was over at Avengers’ tower quite a bit hanging out with Tony Stark (maybe it was just Stark Tower now, everyone just called it the Tower). She had no other visitors, but she was unsure whether or not she would have liked any. She texted the other Avengers occasionally to make sure they were doing all right--so that Wanda hadn’t accidentally destroyed the apartment, or Vision wasn’t feeling too sorry for her, or to make sure Rhodey missed her. 

She wasn’t stir-crazy. Just bored. 

On the fourth day, when the orthopedic surgeon came by, he brought a visitor.

“Natasha, how are you?” said Maria Hill as she entered. She was wearing a crisp navy business suit.

“I’m doing all right,” said Natasha. “Shouldn’t you be up there taking care of the guys?”

“Steve said he could handle it by himself,” said Maria, giving her a look that said she would explain more when they had privacy.

“How long are you here for?” asked Natasha.

“A few days. Steve wanted me to keep you company.”

“Well that was nice of him. Did he have you bring flowers?”

Maria snorted. 

The surgeon and Doctor Cho conducted their examination. 

“Well, everything seems to be healing normally,” the surgeon announced in conclusion. “You are free to leave the hospital if you wish, but I would prefer you stayed in the city, Miss Romanoff.”

“So I can’t go to my friend’s farm for fresh air and sunshine?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” said the surgeon. “Maybe after you’re walking again. But if you’re going to be leaving here, I’ll expect you to use a wheelchair for the next two weeks. And no, you can’t go out Avenging.”

Natasha rolled her eyes in mock dejection. 

“Tony Stark was actually wondering if you’d like to come and stay with him while you were recovering,” said Helen Cho.

“Oh, really?” said Natasha.

“Yes. And I could supervise your care personally from there until you are ready to go back to Corinth.”

“That sounds fun,” said Natasha. “You know what, I’ll take you up on that. There’ll be more for me to do there than here.”

“Excellent,” said the surgeon. “Avengers Tower it is. Nurse, if you could help Ms. Romanoff pack her things. We can get her out of here in a few minutes.”

“I can help her pack, doctor,” said Maria. “Have the nurse bring her the medications she’ll need.”

Doctor Cho, the surgeon, and the two nurses left. 

Maria picked up Natasha’s suitcase and started packing her things.

“So Steve has started questioning the staff at the Avengers’ facility,” said Maria.

“Questioning?”

“Well, not interrogating,” said Maria. “But he pulls them out one at a time when they’re not doing anything--well, Steve isn’t doing the questioning personally,” Maria added as she packed Natasha’s laptop. “The staff supervisors are in charge. If they find anyone suspicious, they report it to Cap and Nick Fury.”

“And how’s Fury taking this?”

“Well, he tries not to show it,” said Maria, “but he’s not particularly surprised that this happened. He used to tell me it would only be a matter of time before Hydra tried to strike at home.”

“And is Steve coping?”

“Steve is...remaining calm. You can tell he’s upset, but he doesn’t say anything.”

“Has anyone confessed or been found guilty of working with Hydra?”

“So far, no. I don’t think we’ll get anyone, either. Everyone we hired had clean records--no ties to Hydra.”

Natasha was quiet for a moment. “They said we would be better than S.H.I.E.L.D. Hill, I don’t see how this is any different.”

“Well, it’s different because Cap is taking the ‘innocent until proven guilty’ approach. I’m sure if he let Nick Fury have his way--which he isn’t--then it would be the other way around. Steve isn’t ready to accept that someone would betray him.”

So he’s holding up, then, Natasha thought to herself. But she wondered how long that would last. 

“Is Sam Wilson coming back anytime soon?”

“Nope. Still looking for Ant-Man.” 

“I should think we’d just let Ant-Man be.”

“Yes, well, if his Falcon suit is still in the shop, then Wilson’s not in a hurry to come home.”

Natasha slumped against her pillow and exhaled. 

“Did you want to save the card?” asked Maria.

“Yes.” 

 

When Helen Cho returned, she was followed by a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair. The seat was black imitation leather and the rims were black plastic. Maria was helping Natasha to get dressed--she actually needed a lot more help than she realized. She couldn’t move her legs and needed help pulling up her pants. Her back and hips were extremely sore and stiff and they hurt when touched, and she was wearing a massive brace to help the bones set. 

But when finished, the nurse brought the wheelchair over to the side of the bed. Maria and Helen both helped lower Natasha onto the seat. It was actually much lower than she would have thought it was. Helen had to lower the hospital bed first so she would not have to jump quite as far off it. 

“How is it?” asked Helen.

Natasha squirmed around in it a little. “It’s comfy. I guess that’s what matters. I’ve never been in one of these before. Last time I used crutches.”

“Well, last time you had a bullet through your hip,” said Maria. 

Natasha gave her a look. Maria smirked back.

“Try moving around in it,” said Helen. 

Natasha grabbed the wheels of the chair by the rims and started turning them. She inched forward from the bed.

“Is that how you do it?” she asked.

“Basically.”

The bed was only a few feet from the wall, so she had to figure out how to turn it. She practiced going around in circles in the hospital room.

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” asked Maria.

“I’m fine, thanks,” said Natasha. “I just want to figure out how to move this thing by myself. You can push me on the way out.” 

Natasha finished another turn around the room.

“Are you ready to go, then?” asked Maria. 

“Just about,” said Natasha. “Let me grab my things.” She moved herself over to her bedside table and took her packed briefcase off the shelf and put it on her lap.

“There’s a carrying case under the seat if you need one,” said Helen.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.”

“Let’s go get you checked out,” said Maria. She moved up behind the wheelchair. “Are you ready?”

“Ready,” said Natasha. 

Maria gripped the handles behind the chair and pushed forward. 

Not having to worry about walking or carry anything was relaxing. Helen Cho and the other nurse walked beside them. She had been unconscious when she had arrived at the hospital several days ago, and so she looked around the hallways carefully as they passed down it. A few of the other nurses and orderlies going around said hello as they passed. 

“I’ve contacted Mr. Stark to tell him you’re coming,” said Helen. “He said he’d be happy to have you.”

“That’s good. How long are we going to stay there?”

“Until the doctor says you are ready,” said Helen. “But you will be under my supervision while we are at Avengers’ Tower.”

They stopped in front of the elevator and Maria pushed the call button.

“Aren’t you going back to the base?” Natasha asked.

“I have left Brandi back in charge at the Base,” said Helen. “I am quite confident in her abilities.” 

“But aren’t you worried about Captain Rogers grilling your employees while you’re away?”

“I am sure that if the situation gets out of hand that I will be able to return,” said Helen. “But I don’t believe it will.”

Maria cleared her throat as several nurses approached the elevator. “Let’s not talk about that here.” The elevator dinged and the door opened. Several nurses got off. The staff members waiting with them stood back respectfully while Maria scooted Natasha onto the elevator and turned her around. 

The people with them on the elevator looked like they wanted to say something, but only glanced around awkwardly.

The suitcase on Natasha’s lap suddenly began to feel heavy. She moved around and tried to shift the weight away from her sore and stiff legs. Maria offered to take the bag. Natasha figured it was no use trying to hold on to it and let her.

They arrived at the first floor lobby, moving past the waiting area to the reception desk. Natasha and Maria both signed paperwork to check her out. They then went down the hallway to the pharmacy to pick up all ten of Natasha’s ten prescriptions. The pharmacist took ten minutes to explain which meds she could take when, what not to take with food and how many hours before or after a meal to avoid certain pills. Half of it when in and out of Natasha’s head and she kind of hoped Maria was paying attention. And then Maria took Natasha back to the waiting room and told her she would be around with the car that Tony had loaned her. Forty-five minutes after leaving her hospital room, Natasha left the hospital altogether. But she wondered with the wheelchair and the pills and whatnot she would be able to leave it behind completely.

The traffic was not terrible and they made it to Avengers Tower in fifteen minutes. It had been difficult enough with Maria and Helen helping her to get Natasha into the car, but fortunately getting out was much easier and she could just slide off the seat. Maria carried her bag and pushed her towards the elevator in the parking garage. Helen, wearing a long jacket over her lab uniform, walked beside them and pressed the elevator call button.

When they were inside of the elevator, FRIDAY spoke to them.

“Good Afternoon, Doctor Cho and Ms. Hill. How are you today?” 

“We’re very fine, thank you,” said Maria.

“Doing fine, thanks,” said Helen.

“And how are you, Agent Romanoff?”

“I’m okay,” said Natasha. “Can’t complain.”

They had to change elevators about halfway up. While they were waiting for the second elevator, Helen’s cell phone rang. She answered and after listening for a moment started talking through it in Korean. Natasha thought maybe about talking to Maria but neither of them really felt like saying anything.

The elevator door opened to the upstairs lounge. Tony Stark was standing with his back facing them, working on a virtual computer screen. He turned around when he heard them enter.

“Well, hey! Company!” said Tony eagerly, spreading his arms wide. He was wearing a suit, a blue shirt, and a tie. His hair and famous beard and mustache were as immaculate as ever. 

“Mr. Stark,” said Helen respectfully. Maria pushed Natasha into the lounge without comment. 

“Romanoff, it’s been forever, how’ve you been?” He looked excited to see her as he walked forward. 

“Stark, cut it out,” she said, smiling. He leaned over to hug her and she had to reach up to hug him back. Tony Stark wasn’t much of a hugger but she guessed he had missed her.

“I’m so happy to have you,” said Tony, letting his hand linger in hers.

“No, thank you,” said Natasha. “Anything to get out of that hospital.”

“My pleasure,” said Tony. He turned around and started to walk towards the bar in the back of the room. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? Would any of you mind a drink? Or can you not take alcohol with the pills they gave you, Romanoff?”

“Nah, I’m okay,” said Natasha. “A little vodka might do me right.” 

Maria started pushing her towards the bar.

“I could use a little drink myself,” said Maria. She and Helen both placed orders. Tony, ever the generous host, moved behind the bar to pour their drinks. Maria and Helen both sat on the bar stools, while Natasha was parked on the floor next to the step on which the bar was placed. 

“Did you want a seat up here, Natasha?” asked Maria.

“No, I’m fine,” said Natasha. She turned her seat so she could have a view of the lounge while keeping an eye on Tony, Helen, and Maria.

Tony came around and gave Natasha her vodka. 

“Tony, you’re being so nice,” said Natasha. 

“Since when have I not been nice?” said Tony.

“Well...you’ve always been, I guess,” Natasha recovered. “I guess it’s different coming from a friend than a nameless hospital associate.”

“They have names, Natasha,” said Helen.

“Right,” said Natasha. What Natasha had nearly said was that Captain Rogers really talked down about Tony Stark at the Avengers’ base. Maria and Helen knew about it, too, but of course neither of them said anything.

“So where’s Pepper?” asked Maria.

“That’s the tenth time you’ve asked that, Hill,” said Tony. “I told you, I just got back from visiting her for a few days.”

“Aw, come on,” said Maria. “A few days?”

“I mean it. You don’t need to keep pestering me about it. Pepper is in California, happily running Stark Industries.”

“Is she mad at you about Ultron?”

“About as mad as anyone else has been,” said Tony dismissively as he mixed a cocktail. “I told Pepper you were coming over, by the way,” he said to Natasha. “She wishes she could come. But she’s been busy, you know. Especially since Sokovia. Stark Relief has been working around the clock. It keeps her pretty occupied.”

“She hasn’t been here in nearly six months now, Tony,” said Maria. “I’m worried about her.”

“False, she actually came here to visit in June for a few days,” Tony informed her. “She’s doing just fine, there’s no need to worry."

Natasha sipped her vodka, watching Tony over the rim of her glass. 

“Seriously, I am worried about her,” said Maria. “It’s like the Avengers moved in back here last fall and she got kicked out. It’s not like there wasn’t room for her.”

“She was just giving us space, Maria. She had stuff to do, I had stuff to do, no big deal…”

Natasha’s mind wandered as she gazed across the lounge. In the last three years, since the Chitauri invasion, the original Avengers, in her mind, had done much more than assemble. They had gotten to know each other and become friends--friends with issues, but even friends with issues can be valuable. This balcony had been the scene of so many of their gatherings--holiday parties, birthdays, and more. It was here that Steve Rogers had started to adjust to life after the ice. They had skyped with Thor from here when he had moved to London after the convergence and hosted him when he had come to visit New York. This was the last place where she had seen Emily Bridger, Clint’s departed cousin. And Pepper Potts had been a mainstay at these gatherings. Where was she now? 

This bar had hosted many guests, but it had always been the Avengers’ space. It was the place where they had crashed between missions to destroy Hydra, and where Steve had sometimes briefed them on their upcoming assignments. They had joked and laughed together, with Thor telling them stories about his exploits in the cosmos and Clint and Natasha had laughed at all of them. It was where she had gotten to know Bruce better and nursed her feelings for him. And who could forget the party the night that Ultron had awakened? And after Ultron had been destroyed, this was where they had spent time hanging out with Wanda and Vision. Natasha was rarely sentimental about places. But the tower--Stark Tower, Avengers’ Tower, call it what you like--held a special place in her heart. It was where the Avengers had become a team. And where she had been a part of them. 

“Natasha? Are you there?”

Natasha looked up. 

“I was asking if you knew anything about the Ant-Man,” said Tony. 

“Oh, er, Sam Wilson is still in San Francisco trying to look him up,” said Natasha. 

“Is he coming back anytime soon?” asked Tony.

“Probably here in a few days,” she answered, finishing her drink. 

“You want a refill of that?”

“Yes, please.” She passed her glass up to Maria.

“Well, I’m personally surprised that Hank Pym passed on his suit to anyone,” said Tony, refilling her glass. “The way my dad always talked about him--he was a selfish old crust. A real snob.”

“Well, from the sound of it, he was real desperate to stop Darren Cross,” said Maria. “But I’ve heard that after a few years the suit can mess with your mind. I’m not sure about the specifics.”

“Well, the Iron Man suit is still superior, in that way,” said Tony. “No side effects.” He had Maria pass the refilled glass back to Natasha. “And you know what, Romanoff, if you remember the whole thing with Ivan Vanko, this sounds like the reverse--a snubbed protege helping the rightful creator get revenge, get the real technology back.”

“But did that make you the good guy, or the bad guy, with Vanko?” asked Natasha.

“Hm, well, I guess it depends on your point of view,” said Tony. “I’m just saying.”

“Well, you definitely weren’t the bad guy, I think,” said Natasha. She raised her glass to Tony and drained it.

“Well, I’m glad to have learned that not all Russians are bad.”

Natasha laughed. “That’s what you think.”

“Want another one?”

“No, I think I’ll go get settled in my room and get changed,” said Natasha. 

“Would you like me to help you to your room?” said Helen.

“Yes, go ahead,” said Natasha. Helen picked up Natasha’s suitcase and began to push Natasha towards the elevator.

“It’s the same room you usually stay in,” Tony called to them as they left. “I’ve had it waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Natasha called back.

It was strange, to be back in the room she used to live in, but only as a guest. Helen helped Natasha to unpack the suitcase and get her things arranged in the drawers and on the shelves. Then she helped Natasha to undress and carried her into the shower. Helen asked if Natasha wanted a chair but Natasha said she would manage. Standing up very slowly, she balanced herself with one hand on an indentation built into the side of the shower. Helen handed her soap and shampoo and Natasha ran the hose over her body with her free hand. Afterward Helen helped her to dry off and get dressed.

Natasha had only showered once when she’d been at the hospital, and that had gone very slowly and painfully. This time Natasha was a little less stiff or hurting.

“Will you be requiring my assistance when you bathe in the future?” asked Helen.

“No thank you,” said Natasha. “I just needed you this time just in case. I think I can do it by myself from now on.”

“And are you sure you wouldn’t like a chair to sit on?”

“No, I need to practice standing up again.”

“Well, the surgeon suggested that you don’t stand up for more than five minutes at a time,” Helen reminded her. “At least for the first few days.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Natasha.

Helen helped Natasha to put on a pair of slacks and a white blouse. She also helped Natasha to put on some makeup and comb and blow-dry her hair.

They returned to the lounge, where Tony and Maria were still talking. Helen left the room to take a call. 

“I was thinking I’d order take-out tonight,” said Tony. “Does Chinese sound okay?”

“As long as it’s gourmet and not Panda Express.”

“It’s Charlie Won-ton’s, straight from Chinatown, I promise,” said Tony. 

“Perfect.”

Natasha rolled the wheelchair up to a glass pane on the wall where she could examine her reflection. Maria got a phone call and went upstairs.

“So what have the new Avengers been up to?” asked Tony.

Natasha turned around to face him. “I thought you read the news, Tony.”

“I do,” said Tony. “But I want to hear the real story.”

Natasha told him about some of their adventures. He listened with polite interest while he poured himself a drink. 

“So how about you, Tony?” asked Natasha. “What have you been up to?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I haven’t done anything. Not really. Been working mostly on talking to the press about the Avengers. Also about what happened in Africa and Sokovia. And relief work, too, I’ve  
been doing a lot of that. Working on site.”

“Yes, I’ve seen in the news,” said Natasha. “You’re really making waves. But do you think you’re doing the right thing, distancing yourself from us?”

“Me? Distancing?”

“Yes. From a lot of what I read in the news you’re not really interested in helping out the new Avengers that much. You don’t mean that, do you?”

“Don’t take it that way, Romanoff, the news just needs me to say something,” said Tony. “Granted, I have been busy with other stuff. But I’m still helping you guys out, aren’t I? I’m funding most of your tech.”

“Yes, but you haven’t been up to visit since earlier this month. I thought you’d be coming up more.” 

“I’d like to. I really would.” He walked around the bar carrying two glasses in hand. She rolled her wheelchair forward to meet him and took one of the champagnes. “JARVIS and Rhodey have come to see me--no, not JARVIS, ‘scuse me, Vision.”

“Well, you haven’t been to see us,” said Natasha.

“You guys have been busy Avenging,” said Tony. “Why do you think Pepper didn’t come around more often when we did that together?”

“Well then why hasn’t she come back here since we left?”

Tony took a sip of champagne. “Fair enough.” He paused and said, “I’ve been working on some other projects, too.”

“Other projects, Tony?”

“Yes, well, not another Ultron--(expletive) one was enough. But it was actually inspired by Ultron. I’ve wanted to do something, you know, about what happened. I mean, the  
Stark Relief is fine, but I’m only a figurehead for that, Pepper’s been the one running it. But I want to be making real change in the way things are done.”

“What things?”

“Well, I’ve been meeting with a member of the U.S. Department of Defense, and some other people, talking about formalizing work with other superheroes, trying to see what we can do to prevent things from happening. We meet up here, mostly, in New York, but I even made a trip to Washington a few days ago. I’ve been learning a lot about government policy and how bureaucracy works--here, have another drink.” He turned around to the bar to get another champagne bottle.

“Wait, back up,” said Natasha.

“What?”

“You’re saying you’ve been meeting with government people to talk about superhero stuff.”

“Yes, I have,” said Tony.

“You know, we have a government bureau looking after superheroes -- “

“S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, I know,” Tony answered. “But S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t really do enough. They could’ve helped us stop Ultron, if we’d had more resources. But I don’t think Director Coulson is interested in beefing up his organization. He’s on the same agenda as Cap.”

“Yes, Tony--”

“--but there’s more problems in the world than just Hydra. I don’t think Steve realizes that.”

“Well, Steve understands that, but he’s made Hydra his number-one priority,” said Natasha. “I thought you knew that.”

“He’s prioritizing Hydra to the expense of everything else,” said Tony. “He can’t make the world a better place just by stopping one organization. I swear the man is obsessed.  
Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell--and that Barnes guy, too--”

“--Well, Tony, that’s not your call to make,” said Natasha cooly. “The Avengers--we run ourselves now. And if we need help, we call S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s working just fine.”

“I know it is,” said Tony. “But I’m worried about when it isn’t ‘just fine.’ You know, a little more government oversight, a little more regulation. The more I look into it the more I realize if we did it right it could actually be beneficial. We could help people.” 

“Do you hear yourself?” said Natasha. 

“Yes.”

“I mean, four years ago, you were the guy who wouldn’t have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. or the government or whoever telling him what to do.”

“I’ve seen the error of my ways,” said Tony. “Superheroes aren’t enough. We need--structure, formal guidelines. That sort of thing.”

“You told Fury that you never wanted to join the Avengers,” said Natasha. “And you’re the one who ended up giving us tech and a jet and so many other resources when Steve asked us to help him take out Hydra. And now you’re trying to regulate the Avengers. I can’t tell you how ironic I find that, Tony.”

“Me neither.” He sipped his champagne. “But, we’ll see how far the idea goes. The government can only do so much, you know. They get their hands tied half the time.”

“Well, you never know,” said Natasha. “Every time we’re on the news, people are freaking out, thinking we’re going to destroy the world rather than save it. We’re the cause of so much wanton destruction, they say. People think we can’t be controlled, but I wouldn’t blame the government for trying.”

“Well, let’s just say I’m helping them out,” said Tony. He was about to continue, and then Maria and Helen returned to the room.

“You said come up for champagne,” said Maria.

“Yes, I did,” said Tony. “Have a glass.”

Maria and Helen went to the bar to get glasses. Tony poured for each of them. Helen took hers with a quiet mutter of thanks.

“So how’s the new lab up in Corinth?” Tony asked Helen.

Helen started telling him about her work with the new Avengers. Maria filled him in with details, and was also asked how she liked working up there. Natasha inserted comments here and there but mostly listened. It was too easy, though, for her to get lost in thought about what Tony had just told her when they had been alone. She tried to distract herself by messing with her hair. She hadn’t styled it that well when she got out of the shower--just pulled it back in a ponytail and tried not to make it look too messy. 

“Looking good Natasha,” said Maria.

“Thanks.”

“You want a mirror?”

“No thank you, I’ll be fine. I think.”

“Are you growing your hair out?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I am, actually,” said Natasha. “Thank you for noticing, Tony.”

“Here,” he said, handing his champagne glass to Helen. Maria sat hers on the bar and joined Tony. They both stood behind Natasha and started helping her preen her hair.  
Natasha laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you fix it,” said Tony. “How do you want it?”

“Tony, you’re not helping,” Natasha said, giggling. She could feel her friends tousling her hair behind her. “You fix machines--you’re not a hairstylist.”

“I fix what I can get my hands on,” said Tony.

“Just, make it look nice, in the back. Not too straight: kind of wavy.”

“Isn’t your hair naturally wavy?” asked Maria.

“More or less.” 

Natasha took some of the front strands of her hair and arranged them so they laid on her shoulder and framed her face.

“Would you like a mirror?” asked Helen.

“No, you just stay there and hold those glasses,” said Tony. “This is hard work: I’m going to need a drink when I’m finished.”

“How did you want your part?” said Maria.

“Down the middle is fine,” said Natasha. “Or on the side. Yeah, let’s try that.”

Maria rearranged Natasha’s hair. The three of them didn’t speak to each other, but all kind of held their breath and tried not to laugh too loudly until they finished.

“There you are,” said Maria. “You look so pretty!”

“You should take a selfie,” said Tony. “Send it to Steve and tell him I helped you get ready for dinner.”

“I’m sure Steve wouldn’t care either way,” said Natasha.

But when Maria and Tony went to refill their champagne glasses she snuck her phone out of her pocket and took a discreet self-portrait. She did send it to Steve with a message  
that she was out of the hospital and staying at Stark Tower. He sent her a reply a few minutes later: 

Wow, you look beautiful. Glad you’re doing well! :) 

She wondered if Steve had found any other reason to smile that night. 

Dinner arrived a few minutes later, and Tony set them up in a dining room upstairs. 

“It’s not everyday you get to share dinner with three gorgeous ladies,” he said as he sat down.

“No, it’s not,” said Maria. “But I still wish Pepper was here. Then we’d be four.”

“Still too many,” said Tony, smirking.

Natasha got ready for bed by herself that night--it was difficult getting undressed but the rest was easy. Her bed had an extra-soft mattress and pillows. She had no trouble falling asleep, but she did lie awake and wonder about what was happening to Tony. He seemed changed. 

 

The next morning Helen came in to help Natasha get out of bed, get dressed, and take her medications. She did mention that Tony had offered to send Natasha breakfast in bed, but Natasha wasn’t interested. 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear more about what Tony was doing with researching government regulation. Tony, she thought, got the vibe that she didn’t like it. Or approve of it. 

Tony was gone that day, and Maria had to go back to Corinth. Helen remained behind but Natasha kept her distance, and sometimes Natasha could hear Helen speaking loudly over the phone in Korean. She found herself looking out the windows in her room. She was too familiar with the view, but in her physical state there was little more she could do to pass the time. 

And in that time by herself she wondered if Tony was right. She didn’t have any reason to distrust Steve at the moment. But away from the other Avengers, it was easier to step back. Steve was a great leader, but he wasn’t perfect. There were plenty of other things that the Avengers wanted to do--stop other organizations that were trying to compete with S.H.I.E.L.D., fight crime, do humanitarian work--but the only thing, practically, that they got to do, and at Steve’s insistence, was attack every single Hydra base as it was discovered and destroy it. 

She didn’t blame him. Not after everything they went through when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. Not after what Hydra had done, he claimed, to his best friend. Now even the search for Bucky  
had taken a backseat--and heaven only knew he wasn’t out of trouble yet. 

He was somewhere between passionate and obsessed with his cause. It gave him a reason to be needed, she had gathered from her interactions with Steve. It gave him something to do, somewhere to belong. He was a soldier. The new Avengers were his army.

The notion that one of these days his cause was going to get Steve into trouble didn’t seem that remote to Natasha.

During the afternoon, she took herself for a ride in her wheelchair through Stark Tower, looking through the different rooms and places where she used to spend much of her time, with the original team. 

Well, there wasn’t any reason she wouldn’t grow as fond of the new team, was there? They had come together officially barely a month ago. They still had time to bond and make some memories. 

But when she thought that, she wondered how long this team would last. The original team hadn’t been meant to be permanent, had it? They had been planning to go their separate ways again before Ultron attacked. Well, most of them: unlike Barton or Tony or Thor, she and Steve had no place to go.

She passed the deserted quarters of her former teammates. The room that Tony had occupied when they had assembled last fall so he could be close to the others was empty: he had moved back upstairs to the master suite, though what the point of that was without Pepper she couldn’t say. Thor’s, Steve’s, and Clint’s rooms were unused and the walls were bare, but she had seen them all go. It brought her a little pleasure, remembering how each had been decorated and what each of the guys had brought with the. The rooms that Vision and Wanda had occupied were also empty, though Vision didn’t have many possessions to start with--it was just the space where he had belonged.

She made her way to Bruce Banner’s room last. He and Tony had been close, and a small part of her had hoped that it was still untouched. When she had stayed in Stark Tower after Sokovia no one else had bothered with it--except for her.

But then she opened the door. It looked like all of the other guest rooms now. The marker boards and corkboards had been removed. The walls were stripped of the pages of scientific notes and equations. The photos of his distant relatives were packed away. The floor had usually been covered with old socks and dirty laundry, but now it was clean. The drawers were shut. The closet was empty. The surfaces once covered with flasks and vials and lab equipment were cleaned off and the computer was gone.

Bruce was gone.

Even Tony, who had been in denial for the first few days after Sokovia, had finally had to accept his departure.

Someone leaving wasn’t quite like a death. But it was still a removal.

She guessed that some of Bruce’s things were probably still in his old lab, but Natasha didn’t feel like going there just then. 

What she did do, though, was go look for Helen Cho. Helen was in her guestroom, working on the computer. 

“How are you?” Helen asked when she saw Natasha.

“I’m doing all right,” said Natasha. “So what’s happening back in Corinth?”

Helen sighed. “Captain Rogers is still doing interrogations. He’s gone through about half of the staff.”

“Has he gotten to your people yet?”

“I’m afraid he has. He’s finished with them, but they don’t like what he’s doing.”

Helen looked like she wanted to say more, but held her peace.

“Whatever you do,” Natasha said to her, “don’t tell Tony what he’s doing. The same goes for Maria. Rogers already has enough issues with him. But if Tony finds out he’ll have a field day.”

Natasha backed up her wheelchair to leave the room.

“Can I get you anything?” asked Helen.

“Nope, I’m fine.” Natasha returned to the hallway and rolled out of sight. She went to the lounge and sat next to the bar. There was a text from Wanda asking how she was doing. Natasha responded and just as she was sending it the elevator doors opened and Tony entered the room, dressed in a crisp business suit.

“Dapper as always, Stark,” said Natasha.

“That’s a poor attempt at flattery,” said Tony. “What’s happening?”

“Well, not much,” said Natasha. “I’m just...hanging around today. Not really anyplace I can go.”

“I’ll have to take you out sometime while you’re up here,” said Tony, moving behind the bar.

“No you don’t,” said Natasha.

“Yes, I do,” said Tony.

“It’s impossible to get around in this thing. Why would you take me out in public?”

“Actually you seem to have a really good handle on it,” said Tony. “But if you’re having issues with it, I can build you a better one.”

“No thanks, Tony.”

“No, seriously, let me. I’d love to.”

“I’ll be fine, Tony.”

“Please, you’ve got to let me have a go at it. I can give you some upgrades: a jetpack, call buttons, drink holder.”

“No, Tony,” said Natasha. “I’ll be fine. I can do this. You don’t need to guilt-trip me into giving you something to do.”

Tony’s face fell a little. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it quite like that,” said Natasha. 

“No, it’s fine,” said Tony. He poured himself a drink. “Margarita?” he asked her.

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Natasha.

Tony climbed onto the bar and sat with his legs dangling over the front, and he drank. Natasha worried that maybe after Ultron, Tony thought that people didn’t like him building things anymore. But that was a ridiculous idea. Tony was perfectly happy offering technical support for the new Avengers. 

Or was he?

“So what were you up to today?” she asked him.

“Working.”

“On what?”

“Another pet project I have. The scholarships for inner-city school districts. Did you hear about that?”

“Yes, I did, actually,” said Natasha. “I think that’s a very worthy cause.”

Tony nodded. He looked away from her, playing with a streak of dirt on the counter.

Then he sighed. “You don’t like the fact that I’m researching how to regulate superheroes, are you?”

“I didn’t say that,” said Natasha.

“Well, in case you don’t,” said Tony, “I’m sorry. I just -- created a mess. The whole Ultron thing. And it’s been blown out of proportion with the news and everything.”

“I’m sad to hear that,” said Natasha.

“I just don’t know how else to make up for it. I want to keep the world safe.”

The look that was on his face right now was one she hadn’t seen very often. It was the one she saw when Tony Stark was being as honest as he ever got. 

“Then help the Avengers, Tony. You’re doing great.”

“But I’m not sure that’s the right thing to do. The Avengers are just another weapon. Of my own creation. When I came out of that cave in Pakistan, I was done. I had seen what my weapons could do. I keep telling myself I’m not going to let it happen again, but then it does.” 

“You were against the idea of the Avengers from the start,” said Natasha. “I know that. And I don’t blame you. But why did you join?”

“Because you guys asked me to. And I couldn’t say no: I was in a position where I could help. Where I thought maybe I could do some good. I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong,” said Natasha. “And Ultron wasn’t your fault. He made his own choices.”

“But I created him. I’m still responsible for his choices, aren’t I?”

“It wasn’t your fault he was evil.”

“He wasn’t evil,” said Tony. “He never saw himself as evil...well, maybe he did just a little bit.” Tony took a sip of his drink. “He was...Ultron was good. He wanted to make the world a better place. You know why? Because that’s what I wanted him to do. He just...was...he…”

What Tony had difficulty saying was that Ultron was the evil shadow of everything good he intended to do. But Natasha understood.

Maybe that was why Nick Fury had assigned her to spy on Tony Stark in the first place, all those years ago. Because she could understand him.

“Maybe you’re right,” said Tony. “To a point. Maybe Ultron wasn’t my fault. But I could have done something--something that would have made things different.”

“You helped us defeat him,” said Natasha. “And you’ve done so much good since then. I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Tony.”

He laid down on the counter and put his hands on his chest, close to where his arc reactor used to be. “How else do I get anything done?” he said.

“Well, Tony, you know what, if you think it’ll do some good, go ahead and see if there’s a way the government can help the Avengers. But just don’t regulate us out of existence. Steve won’t like that.”

“I can’t guarantee there’s an easy answer to any of this,” said Tony. “But I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

The next morning, after breakfast, Natasha, Tony, and Helen were chatting in the lounge when FRIDAY announced, “You have a visitor from S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Stark.”

Natasha couldn’t help wondering why so much as who.

“Who is it?” asked Tony.

“Director Coulson.”

“Let him in.”

A few minutes later, the elevator hummed and the doors opened, and Coulson stepped into the lounge.

“Coulson!” said Tony, throwing up his arms in delight.

“Mr. Stark, how are you?”

“Doing good, doing good,” Tony muttered as they shook hands.

“Coulson, it’s nice of you to drop by,” said Natasha as he turned to face her. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I always need an occasion to visit you?” said Coulson. He bent down a little over Natasha in her wheelchair and smiled broadly.

Natasha leaned over on the arm of her wheelchair and laughed. “I’m never sure you aren’t up to something, Coulson.”

“Yes, well, I did come to see how you were doing,” he told her.

“An actually innocent motive for once. But thank you.”

“And I brought you this,” he said, pulling something out of the inside of his jacket. It was an envelope with a card inside.

“Oh, really?” said Natasha as she opened the envelope and unfolded the card. “Who is it from?” 

She was reading the signatures inside, however, as Coulson explained, “From me. And from my two associates.”

“Oh, how nice of them.”

“They’ve both asked me about you.”

“I suppose they remember me fondly after the time we spent in Arizona. All of what, two days? Three days?”

“Give or take,” Coulson shrugged.

“How are they, by the way?” Natasha asked, putting the card down in her lap.

“Doing very well. Mitch isn’t quite as much of a greenhorn as he used to be, you can tell that to Barton.”

“Nice. I’m glad he’s grown up. And Hillary?”

“She’s liking the desk work, I suppose, now that everything is settled down,” said Coulson. He sat down on an armchair and turned it to face the group. 

“And whatever happened to that guy who we thought was working for Hydra, he was a friend of hers, Martin? Max? Mike?”

“Mark,” said Coulson, smirking.

“Mark, right.”

“I know he’s been texting her all summer. And they do skype dates, sometimes,” said Coulson. “It’s very long-distance, though. And Arizona’s for hours behind us, so she kind of has to be careful when she calls. But they might more or less be in a relationship.”

“Is he still working for that fruit company?”

“No, he’s gotten a job with an accounting firm in Glendale. So he’s still in the Phoenix area. They hang out whenever she goes home.”

“So going steady? That’s wonderful,” said Natasha. 

“Would you care for something to drink, Coulson?” asked Tony, who had gone over to the bar.

Coulson ordered a light drink for himself. Tony came over with drinks in both of his hands and handed Coulson his order. Helen leaned on the couch and talked to Coulson about her work. While taking care of Natasha, she was occupying herself with doing further research. She was careful, thank goodness, not to mention the trouble going on at Avengers Headquarters. Natasha wondered if Coulson would bring it up and yet he didn’t. And Tony didn’t mention to Coulson his recent work studying superhero regulation. 

“How is Pepper doing?” said Coulson. “I’ve only seen her a handful of times in the past year and I don’t really hear from her that much.”

“She’s doing fine,” said Tony dismissively. “Still busy running the company. She does great with it, though.”

“So I hear,” said Coulson. He leaned forward. “You know, I’ve got to be honest, Tony, I half-expected to see her when I walked in today. The Tower’s just not the same without  
Pepper. You aren’t.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, I guess I’m finding a new normal.” 

Coulson sighed and leaned backward in his chair. “Maybe it’s just not the same without any of the old crowd.”

“Well, you’re not over here that often.”

“True.”

Coulson finally had to excuse himself. He was on his way to visit the local S.H.I.E.L.D. office. He said farewell to each of them in turn. He reached down to hug Natasha. Natasha thought that he was going to hug Tony when he reached to shake his hand but the both of them seemed to be holding back. After Coulson had gone, there was a kind of stillness in the air.

An hour or so later, Tony insisted on taking Natasha out to lunch. Doctor Cho excused herself--she was doing research, she said, but Natasha knew better. Tony took her to a gourmet sandwich restaurant a few blocks away from the Tower. Then afterward they went to Central Park.

“Do you remember when we used to come out here for picnics earlier this summer?” Tony asked Natasha as he pushed her wheelchair down a sidewalk.

“I do. Very fondly. But of course I’m not a big fan of parks.”

“How come?”

“I like being out in the country better. Sure, big parks like these in the middle of the city, they’re nice, but they’re artificial. The country is more organic. Whatever you see is supposed to be there.”

“I get it,” said Tony. “Of course, not that Rogers and Maximoff minded. They used to come out here all the time.”

“Nearly every day,” said Natasha. “And Vision, too.”

“How is Vision doing?”

“He was doing well, last I saw him.”

“No serious malfunctions or technical lapses?”

“Yes, well...he’s not quite a machine, Tony. He’s a person, I guess you could say.”

“Well,” Tony said, “I can relate to a machine better, I guess. A being like him I can’t understand quite as well.” 

“I thought you got used to him,” said Vision.

“Maybe not as much as I would have liked,” said Tony. “He had a preference for Wanda and Steve’s company.”

“Maybe he just didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“I guess.” 

Natasha waited for a moment. Then she said, “You know, Vision does like it better, out in Corinth. So does Wanda. I think because there aren’t as many people out there. If Wanda’s around too many people for too long, she gets sensory overload. But Vision, well, if too many people react to him badly, he gets kind of down on himself.”

“He gets down on himself, what?”

“Well...sad might be too strong of a word. He doesn’t really have strong emotions, that I’ve seen. It’s been interesting to work with him.”

“I bet.” Tony was quiet, and then he said, “I like what you guys are doing, Romanoff. I really do. Maybe I will come up and visit someday.”

“Someday soon, I hope?” asked Natasha.

“Maybe. We’ll see. But I like to get out of the city every once in a while. Breathe some clean air. Enjoy a clear sky. You know what, fall’s coming up, I’ll bet the leaves up in Corinth are going to be spectacular.”

“Yes, they will be, the locals assure us.”

“Do you like it up there?”

“Yeah, I do,” said Natasha. “It’s a lot different, that’s for sure. Only one grocery store. Not many other retail stores. A few restaurants that aren’t chains. It’s enough if you want to entertain yourself. Plenty of places to go out for a drive if you want to. I’ve been meaning to take Wanda and Vision and Steve and just hit up the backroads, visit the other small towns in the area. Just take it in. But if you want variety, you have to go someplace else. The city changes a little more often. I kind of like it better, actually.”

“Yeah, there’s more things to do, and if you need something specific you can usually find it.”

They walked up close to a park bench. Tony asked her if they could stop for a minute, and she consented. He parked the wheelchair next to the bench and sat down. 

“Ah, yes,” said Tony as he stretched out his arm along the top of the bench. He had his sunglasses on and he gazed out over the spreading lawn of Central Park in a look of contentment.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Natasha.

“Indeed I am,” said Tony. “Yeah, I’m okay with city parks. I like being close to wherever I need to be. But it’s still nice to get away from it all, in some way shape or form.” 

Natasha decided now was as good a time as any to ask him a pressing question.

“Tony?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Where is Pepper?”

Tony didn’t respond, but he looked at her.

“Could you please tell me what’s happening between you two?”

“Well, why don’t you find out?” said Tony. “You’re good at that. Finding things out.”

“I’m not psychic like Wanda or Vision, Stark. I can’t figure out everything. And I’m not always good at guessing.”

“But you are most of the time.”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, why don’t you send her a text?” said Tony. “Maybe she’ll tell you what’s happening. She could probably tell you a lot better than I could.”

“How so?”

Tony rearranged himself on the bench and turned to face Natasha. She hoped for a wild moment that maybe he was going to tell her the truth. But then he said, “Natasha, are you reporting everything I do to Captain Rogers? Are you? Be honest with me.”

“No,” said Natasha, surprised. “Where would you get that idea?”

“He doesn’t trust me, Natasha. You know that.”

“I know he doesn’t. But he doesn’t just ask people to spy on you. He respects you too much.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Tony looked away from her, resuming his reclined position on the bench. They watched some grubby sparrows flitting on the grass across the sidewalk from where they sat.

“Tony, he’s not out to get you.” 

“If you say so,” said Tony.

“Look,” said Natasha, “I understand if things between you and Pepper are difficult right now. But if you want to talk about it, maybe it would help. And I’m always willing to listen. Not so I can pass it on to anyone else: just listen.” 

“I’ll take you up on that sometime, maybe,” said Tony. “But for now, let’s not.”

They spent another hour or so at the park, talking about less bothersome subjects, sometimes continuing to stroll down the sidewalk, other times just stopping on the grass and Tony sitting down beside her wheelchair to run his fingers through the lawn.

When they returned to Stark Tower, Natasha sent a text to Pepper. She felt strange sending it--it had been months since she had had any reason to use that number. 

The remainder of her stay at the Tower she waited for Pepper to respond. That was as long as she could wait.

She took a shower that evening and managed to do it by herself carefully. Tony was gone for the evening--he said he was meeting with someone but didn’t say who. Natasha had a take-out dinner with Helen and afterward stayed in the lounge by herself, waited on by FRIDAY and several of the service robots that Tony kept around the tower.

The next day when she entered the lounge in her wheelchair she was wearing the same t-shirt and jeans she had worn when she left the hospital. Tony and Helen were there, but when he saw her Tony exclaimed, “Romanoff, isn’t that the same outfit you wore the other day?”

“Yes, maybe,” said Natasha. “Is that such a big deal?”

“How many clothes did you bring with you, anyway?” 

“I don’t know. I assume Wanda just grabbed what she could find from my locker at the base.”

“Well, then you need some more clothes,” said Tony. “I will not have you running around here underdressed.” 

“It’s not like I’m naked, Stark. Besides, I’m not going to be staying here that long.”

“No, we’re going shopping. FRIDAY, get me a car ready.”

“I don’t want to go shopping,” said Natasha. “I don’t want to leave. Helen, tell him I don’t need to be running around New York City.”

Helen smirked. “It would do you some good to get out and about, Natasha,” she said. “Besides, you went out with Mr. Stark yesterday afternoon and you did just fine.”

Natasha wanted to argue, but she knew that Helen was telling her for her own good to get out. 

She gave a sigh of resignation. “All right, Tony. Let me go back to my room and I’ll get my jacket and my purse.”

“It’s warm outside today. You don’t need a jacket,” said Tony.

“I still want one.”

When Natasha had retrieved her effects, Tony met her in the lounge and they went down on the elevator together to his garage. Tony was perfectly happy to walk alongside her while Natasha pushed herself in the wheelchair. Then he helped her to get into the passenger seat of the sportscar he had ready for the occasion and folded the wheelchair into the trunk.

“How’s the injury, Romanoff?” he asked when he stated the ignition.

“It’s about the same,” said Natasha. “It hurts a lot when I move it or touch it. Otherwise the medications keep it under control. I just hate having to sit around all day. There’s things I could be doing!”

“Like what?”

Natasha shook her head. “I don’t know. This was actually a surprise trip for me. So where are we going?”

“Nordstroms’.”

The traffic in the city was heavy but not slow. They went to the underground parking garage and found a spot close to the elevator. Tony unfolded her wheelchair and helped her to climb out, but after she had gotten settled he began to push her forward. When they reached the elevator, several people were waiting by the door, and their eyes went wide when they saw Tony.

“Hey, how are you?” asked the man in a baseball cap and denim jacket. He looked a little out of place to be shopping at a Nordstrom, but his wife was with him, dressed in a nice blingy shirt. 

Tony looked up at the man and suddenly recognized him. “Jay! How are you?” They both laughed and shook hands.

“And Tanya, yes, good to see you again,” said Tony. 

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Stark,” said the woman. She was short and had blond highlights in her dark ponytail. “Where is Bruce at? We haven’t heard anything in ages.”

“Bruce is...on a vacation,” said Tony. “Going out with the Avengers kind of pushed him to his limit.”

“Oh, will he be back soon?”

“That’s a good question, actually,” said Tony.

The elevator dinged and it opened. A few customers stepped outside it, one of them gaping at Tony and muttering “excuse me” as he nearly bumped into Natasha.

“And who is this, Tony?” asked Jay.

“Hi, I’m Natasha,” she introduced herself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Natasha,” said Tanya. “You’re one of the Avengers, aren’t you?”

“Erm, yes I am.” It was probable that the woman recognized her from the news.

“Were you friends with Bruce, too?”

She almost didn’t want to look at the woman’s face. But Natasha looked up and said, “Yes. Yes I was.” 

Just then the elevator door behind them opened into the store. Tanya and Jay walked out ahead of them. 

“It’s nice seeing you again Mr. Stark,” said Tanya as they left. “And it was nice meeting you, Natasha. We’ll see you around!”

Tony had pushed the wheelchair onto the linoleum floor. 

“Okay, who was that?” Natasha asked.

“Friends. They were friends of Bruce’s.”

“Oh. Those friends.” Come to think of it she did remember about a year ago that Bruce had gone out sometimes to see some friends of his in the city--he’d even gone to their  
home in Albany around Christmas, between their Avenging missions.

Tony took Natasha to the central store elevator and down one floor to the women’s clothing. As it happened, there was a crowd of people trying to move around the jewelry  
counters next to the elevator at that time. Tony and Natasha stayed in place in front of the elevator for several moments, waiting for room to move her bulky wheelchair through. A small gap emerged and they went at a snail’s pace between two large groups of chattering middle-aged women.

“Is there some kind of sale going on today?” Natasha asked him.

“Must be.”

“Well, you should have looked it up before we left, Tony.” 

They moved along the jewelry counter with Natasha’s wheelchair perilously close to the glass. When they reached the end, the group in front of them veered off to one side. 

“Shoot the gap, Tony!”

“Yes, Miss Romanoff,” said Tony, putting on a burst of speed and pushing Natasha forward. “Where are we headed?”

“To the dresses, over there on the left.” She pointed to a rack ahead of them.

“Got it.”

Natasha didn’t feel like trying anything on that day, but the two dresses she found had a rather cute design, so she placed them on her lap and told Tony to continue forward to see if there was anything else she wanted. They had to wait in some places for people to move by them in the clothing section, but it wasn’t a bad shopping trip overall. They went to the shoe section because Natasha wanted new shoes to go with her dresses. Afterward Tony took them through the men’s section because he wanted to look at t-shirts.  
They both left the store with satisfactory purchases.

He took her to lunch afterwards, but when she asked he didn’t say where they were going. And then they parked on the street in front of a familiar shawarma joint.

“Tony, really?” she said. “Of all places!” 

“Don’t tell me you’re not hungry,” said Tony.

“No. I’m hungry.”

Tony got out of the car. He got Natasha into her wheelchair and they went inside. 

Natasha had been to eat at the shawarma place a few times since the Chitauri invasion. But it had been a while. She’d forgotten how delicious it was. 

“So what do you think?” Tony asked her as they sat in the window seat and chewed their shawarma to the sound of the traffic outside. “Anywhere else you’d like to go?”

“Oh no, this is perfect,” said Natasha. “You’ve already done so much. Thank you.” 

They hadn’t been back at the Stark Tower lounge more than an hour when FRIDAY announced that they had visitors. 

“Who is it?” asked Tony.

“Colonel James Rhodes and the Vision.”

“All right,” he said under his breath. “Send them in, FRIDAY.”

Vision entered wearing his cape and suit as usual. Rhodey wore a gray suit and a navy-blue silk tie.

“What took you so long?” asked Tony when he entered. “She’s been here for three days already.”

“Well, we couldn’t leave Cap to run things by himself,” said Rhodey. “You know how Rogers gets.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nah. How about a drink?” Rhodey went to the bar to serve himself.

Vision shook hands with Tony.

“How are you?” Tony asked him.

“I am doing well, thank you,” said Vision.

“Everything running normally for you?”

Vision smirked. “Don’t I always?”

“Hey, want a drink?” Rhodey called. Vision went to join Rhodey and Natasha at the bar. But from across the room Natasha could see the look on Tony’s face. She had to look away when Rhodey gave her her drink, but the image stayed with her.

“So Vision, you like coming home for a visit?” she asked.

Vision gave a small smile. “Well, it’s not exactly home. But it is the place where I was created. So I think of it fondly.” There was an awkward pause in the room. Tony looked like he wanted to say something. Natasha wasn’t sure that Vision noticed. “And it was the first place I lived. I guess, in a sense, it was a home for me once.” He raised his glass in a silent toast. 

Tony was looking down at his phone. “Hey, guys, I have a call I need to make. I’ll be right back.” He raised his phone to his ear and walked away. 

When Tony was out of sight, Natasha scooted her wheelchair closer to Rhodey and Vision.

“Where’s Doctor Cho?” asked Rhodey in a lowered voice.

“I think she’s working,” said Natasha. “So what’s been happening up at headquarters?”

“Not much,” said Rhodey. “Everything’s sort of on lockdown since Cap told us about the security breach. Some members of the lower staff are talking about quitting.”

“Ugh, great,” said Natasha, rubbing her forehead. “That’s just what Steve needs.”

“They haven’t actually convicted anyone of selling info to Hydra yet,” said Rhodey. “They’ve called back two or three people for second rounds of questioning.”

“Steve needs to be careful.”

“He is trying to be,” said Vision. “He does not want for anyone who has been working for us to betray him. But the fact that he suspects is disheartening to many--including himself.”

“And what’re Fury and Hill up to?” asked Natasha.

“They’re supervising the questioning of the lower staff,” Rhodey told her. “Cap put them in charge. He’s watching the interrogations but not participating.”

“Wait, what?” asked Natasha. “Shouldn’t he be doing it himself?”

“He doesn’t want to,” said Rhodey. “Not unless he has to. But if you ask me, I think the more he distances himself from the people who work for him, the less they like him.”

“I’m gonna call up Steve and tell him he’s an idiot.”

“No, don’t,” said Rhodey.

“Patience, Miss Romanoff, please,” Vision urged her.

“He’s not listening to anybody. He’s just kind of zoned out. Nobody can tell him what to do.”

“Well, is Sam Wilson back yet?”

“No, his flight isn’t until tomorrow.” 

“Well, you call Sam and tell him what’s going on. Figure out a way to get him back sooner!”

“I’ve already tried. But he’s been hard getting a hold of,” said Rhodey. 

Natasha groaned.

“Can I get you another drink, Natasha?” asked Rhodey.

“Yes. You can do that.”

Rhodey topped her off. She thanked him quietly. What was the world coming to? Especially if Steve Rogers was going off track? He was one of the steadiest people she knew--and one of the most trusting. 

Or was he anymore?

Was that it, then? Was everyone she knew and loved changing for the worse?

“I know it seems troubling, Miss Romanoff,” said Vision. “But the Captain knows what he is doing. I promise you. He will do as he thinks best. Besides, he is worried about Hydra. You know how he gets. You mustn't blame him for wanting to take precautions.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Rhodey, sounding dejected. “But at what point will he turn on us, too?”

“Rhodey, don’t talk like that,” said Natasha.

“It’s not like we can’t pretend it won’t happen at some point,” said Rhodey. 

“Rhodey, please--”

“Well, Natasha, do you really think he takes our trust for granted? Yours? Mine? Wanda’s? Even Vision here?”

“I know he trusts me,” said Natasha. “I know he put us on this new Avengers team for a reason. He wouldn’t want to work with people he doesn’t trust.” 

“Yeah, but--”

Tony suddenly returned. “I hope I didn’t miss anything,” he said, coming up the stairs. “What, am I interrupting something?”

“Nope, just friendly banter,” said Natasha, trying to look relaxed. “Avengers talk. You know how we get.”

“Right. But I wasn’t aware you guys already had that kind of a rapport going on.”

“Oh, it’s getting there,” said Rhodey. “So Romanoff, you been doing anything fun while you’re up here?”

“Nope. Just hanging around.”

“I took her shopping this morning,” said Tony.

“Oh, really? Where at?”

“Nordstrom. But it was pretty crowded,” said Natasha. “I probably won’t be doing that again.”

“Why not?”

“Well…” Natasha was just going to say it was harder to move around in a wheelchair, and very tiring, but she broke off. And then she went with a little more partial honesty. “It’s  
just...people know who I am, from the news. They don’t need to see me like this. One of the Avengers. A wheelchair, really?”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” said Vision.

“Well, I really don’t like...being stuck like this,” she said. “I can still get around all right. It’s just...harder for me to enjoy going out as much, when I can’t move around like I used to.”

Rhodey sniffed. “All right, but I’ll bet if you really wanted to, you could do whatever you wanted from that wheelchair. Cap might even let you come back to work.”

“Cap doesn’t tell me when I can or can’t come to work, the doctor does.” 

Rhodey turned to Tony and asked what he’d been up to. Tony filled him in on the inner-city scholarship program he was working on. Natasha didn’t expect Tony to tell him about the government regulation research. 

Rhodey said he and Vision had to leave. Tony walked them out and left Natasha on her own in the lounge.

She didn’t mind being alone, really. She rolled herself over to the window. She watched Rhodey and Vision flying away, with Rhodey in his War Machine suit. They would get back to Corinth in no time. But who knew when Natasha would get to go back? She was still having difficulty standing up for long periods of time. Her returning to the field with the Avengers anytime soon was out of the question. 

And it was harder in the wheelchair. It really was. It wasn’t nearly as fast as walking, and she slowed down whoever was pushing her. She got in everyone’s way when she went out in public. People looked at her differently--especially the ones who had heard of her. The woman who had torn down S.H.I.E.L.D. and thrown all its secrets into the wild. In a wheelchair.

But when she had that thought, she realized something: they were still afraid of her for what had happened when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. They really were. 

It wasn’t like the news of her condition was widely known. In fact, this could help her image, if she played her cards right. And she could still be of help to the Avengers, if she was in the right place.

That evening after dinner she texted Rhodey.

Natasha: Did you and Vision get back all right?

Rhodey: Yes, we did. 

Natasha: How are things at base?

Rhodey: About the same as we left them. I’ve tried calling Cap but he isn’t answering. Wanda says he’s really stressed out.

Natasha: That’s tough. I need to get up there.

Rhodey: Good luck trying.

Natasha: Well, I’ll talk to Rogers when I get up there. He’ll listen to me. He normally does.

Rhodey: and if he doesn’t?

Natasha: Let’s not worry about that. Let’s get to the bottom of this Hydra leak before he cracks.

Rhodey: But what if we don’t? What if one of us gets pinned for it or something else bad happens? And what if Steve betrays us? Who do we trust?

Natasha: I don’t know.

Rhodey: What about Tony? Did you tell him?

Natasha: Of course I didn’t. I’m not going behind Steve’s back to tell everyone what he’s doing wrong.

Rhodey: Has Tony not been talking to you about his government research?

Natasha: What, did he tell you about it?

Rhodey: Yeah, on our way to the elevator. What do you think?

Natasha: I don’t see how it could help at this point.

Rhodey: Well, that’s because the worst examples of government bureaucracy would mess things up in this instance. But with the right people and the right rules in place, it could work, you know.

Natasha: That’s true, but that doesn’t mean we should try it. And I don’t think if Steve’s in charge he’s going to want anyone telling him what to do. 

Rhodey: I think something needs to be done, though, before it’s too late.

Natasha: And when would that be?

Rhodey: When Cap does something that none of us agree with.

Natasha: Well, it hasn’t come to that point yet. Rhodey, we can handle this. Help Steve as best you can until I get there.

Rhodey: I will, if he listens to me.

 

The next day, after sitting around Stark Tower not doing much, Natasha was approached by Doctor Cho.

“One of my staff members has been taken for questioning by Captain Rogers,” said Helen. “They found evidence that she texted someone about the Ant-Man incident.”

“Who did she text?” asked Natasha.

“She said it was a friend of hers in the town. But they are keeping her hostage--as if she were the culprit!” Helen was furious.

“Well, what is Steve going to do with her?”

“Nothing, for the moment. But I am returning to Corinth as soon as I can. Now, you can stay here and I can send someone to look after you, if you need. But if you want to come with me, you can. I don’t see that there is much point, however. You’re supposed to stay in the wheelchair for another week.”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll come with you.”

Helen helped her to change into clothes more suitable for travel and then left Natasha to pack. Tony came by her room as she was loading her suitcase.

“You want any help?” asked Tony.

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Natasha.

“Okay. I’ll be driving you to the airport in just a few minutes.”

After sharing a light lunch, the three of them went down the elevator to a car waiting on Tony’s garage, and he drove them to the airport where a private jet was waiting to take them to Corinth. Instead of steps, Tony had arranged for a ramp leading up to the jet to help Natasha get on board. 

“You’ve been so considerate,” Natasha said to him as he bent down to hug her goodbye. “Thank you again for everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Tony. “But if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“I will.” Natasha doubt she would take him up on that, but whatever.

Tony kissed Helen on the cheek, and she pushed Natasha up the ramp and onto the airplane. 

“It was fun seeing you guys. I’ll see you around,” he said before walking away to get in his car.

As the plane took off and circled around New York City, Natasha saw Stark Tower. The A for Avengers was still there, even though the Avengers had left it. But she wondered if Tony had returned. He always came back to the Tower, even when everyone else was gone. 

But Stark Tower hadn’t been the same for her this time, not without her friends. One by one, it had emptied out of the people she loved until finally it was only Tony that  
remained. And maybe he would leave, once he realized he really was alone.

 

During their brief flight, Helen made a phone call. When she hung up she said, “I will be letting you stay in the apartment of one of my staff members. She has a first floor apartment that is wheelchair-accessible. Is that all right?”

“Sure,” said Natasha. She hadn’t counted on being able to go home to her third-floor apartment yet. 

They landed at the regional airport rather than the base and were picked up by the staff member who would be hosting Natasha, a Korean girl named Brandi Yong. Natasha sat in the back while Brandi and Helen conversed up front in rapid Korean. She sent a text to Steve telling him she was back. Steve replied to her saying that he had gone to Rochester to pick up Sam Wilson and would be back late that night.

Brandi lived in an apartment complex called Shady Meadows, which was just down the street a quarter mile from Streamwood apartments where Sam and Steve lived. Brandi’s three roommates were all at home, including Amanda Kim. Helen told Natasha privately that Amanda was the girl being implicated for leaking the Ant-Man incident to Hydra.

“But they’re letting her come home in the evenings?” Natasha asked as Helen helped her to unpack her things in Brandi’s bedroom, surprised. 

“They have taken certain safety precautions,” said Helen. “There are cameras in the apartment, and monitors on Amanda’s computer and personal phone. She can’t call or text anyone without Nick Fury knowing about it. There is also a guard from the base who is watching the apartment building. She’s basically under house arrest. You don’t have to stay here.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Natasha. “It’s only for a few days, isn’t it?”

“It shouldn’t be more than another week.”

“Well, I hope they don’t expect me to watch her.”

“I think they won’t.”

Brandi was going to share a room with one of the other girls while giving her bed to Natasha. Helen had brought a cot and set it up in Natasha’s borrowed room.

When they were settled in, Natasha got a call from Steve.

“Hey, Steve!”

“Natasha! We’ve missed you! Are you doing all right?”

“Yeah, as well as could be expected. But I’m afraid Doctor Cho won’t let me out of the wheelchair just yet.”

“Oh I’m sorry. Are you back at your apartment?”

“No, she won’t let me near there. I’m staying with some of her friends for a few nights.”

“That’s cool. Well, hey, Sam and I are almost to town. We’re going to swing by the apartment first, and then we’ll come pick you ladies up for dinner, you and Helen, got it?”

“Sure, let me ask Helen.” Natasha asked Helen quickly if she wanted to go to dinner with Steve and Sam. She said yes. “She’s in. We’re down at Shady Meadows. Number Fourteen.”

“Sure thing. We’ll see you later.”

While Natasha did her hair and makeup, Helen went into Amanda’s room to talk to her. When she came back, Helen looked cross, but when she saw Natasha she smiled.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“If you could help me change into one of those outfits I got at Stark’s that would be great.”

“Of course.”

Forty-five minutes after the phone call, there was a knock on the apartment door. Brandi answered.

“Hey, Brandi, how’s it going?” asked Steve.

Brandi scowled at him.

“It’s okay. I’m not here to bother you. I’m just taking Doctor Cho and Natasha out to dinner.”

Natasha and Helen came out.

“Well, don’t you two look lovely. I was just thinking we could go to Joe’s Cafe for burgers but you ladies are dressed way too well for that.” Steve was wearing a collared shirt and slacks.

“I don’t care where I eat as long as I get food,” said Natasha. “I’m hungry.” 

Steve got the honor of pushing the wheelchair outside to the car. When they emerged, Sam Wilson got out of the front seat and held the door open for Natasha.

“Oh, Wilson, please, I don’t need this from you,” she said with an air of false injury.

“I’d do this for you even if you weren’t in the wheelchair,” he said, flashing her a grin. “You know that.”

“I missed you too.” Sam helped her get into the front seat. Steve helped Helen into the back and put away Natasha’s wheelchair in the trunk of his car. He got in front and drove.

“Well, this should be fun,” said Steve. “That drive to Rochester took a lot out of me.”

“I’m just ready to be done driving and flying places,” said Sam wearily. “Civilian transport, man. I forgot how bad it is a lot quicker than I thought I would.”

“Oh, by the way, Helen, I’m sorry if I was being rude to Brandi back there.”

“Captain, you do not need to apologize,” said Helen. “In fact, I should probably apologize for her behavior towards you.”

“There’s no need for that,” said Steve. An icy awkwardness settled in the car. “I don’t blame her at all.”

“Captain, please, let’s not talk about that yet,” Helen said. 

But there wasn’t much else to talk about, unfortunately. All four of them were quiet during the drive into town. Joe’s Cafe looked busy, so they decided to go to the Greek restaurant, Zeus’, a little further down the street. 

They were a lot more comfortable in the restaurant. No one could pronounce the names of the food correctly. Sam Wilson entertained them with stories of the strange restaurants he had gone to in San Francisco. And in the course of conversation, he told them about his search for the Ant-Man. 

“I could have looked up Hank Pym easily, I know,” said Sam. “But the old man doesn’t like S.H.I.E.L.D. Or the Avengers. And word on the street is he hates the Starks. I didn’t want to be guilty by association -- “

“I dunno, Sam, maybe he would’ve actually been nice if you’d asked him,” said Steve.

“Well, I wasn’t going to chance it. But anyway, the reporter girl, she says she knows someone who knows someone who knows the new Ant-Man, this Scott Lang character. Or something like that. I thought it best, you know, to just leave him where he’s at for now. But I left him a message: if the Avengers need him, we’ll know where to find him.”

“But what will we need him for?” asked Natasha. “We seem to be holding up pretty good on our own, aren’t we?” She looked at Steve.

“For the moment, yeah,” he said, shrugging.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked.

Helen sighed. “I’m not sure this is the best place to be discussing the Avengers.”

“Do you just not want to talk about it, Helen?”

“Captain, we will discuss this later.” 

Natasha was pretty sure that Helen was angry with him. 

“Fine, we will,” said Steve. “But just so you know, I have no hard feelings toward--”

“Hey, look, the food’s here.” 

The waitress appeared with a tray full of steaming Greek food. Natasha’s salad was divine. She didn’t want to open her mouth for any other reason except to eat. But then Sam spoke up.

“So how’ve you been, Romanoff?” said Sam.

Natasha swallowed. “I’m doing okay.”

“Steve told me about the Enhanced,” he said. “What’ve you been up to at Stark’s place?”

“You know, just, hanging around. Recovering. I couldn’t get up to too much. Tony took me out to eat a few times while I was there, and we went shopping yesterday. To the park  
on Wednesday. Nothing too exciting. Just an average stay at the tower.”

“And what’s he up to these days?”

Natasha didn’t know how to answer that. Helen continued eating as though she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

“He’s doing...projects. Working on a few things. Been focusing on philanthropy work, a little. He’s creating a scholarship for inner-city high schoolers. That should be interesting.”

“I’m sure,” said Sam. 

They finished their dinner and everyone contributed to a hefty tip for the waitress. There wasn’t much talking in the car on the way back, either, but it was the silence of contentment this time.

Sam helped Natasha get into her wheelchair and pushed her back into the apartment. Steve, however, lingered behind with Doctor Cho.

“Helen, I really hope you’re not angry with me for Amanda. And I don’t think it’s her fault, I really don’t.”

“Then why are you treating her like she’s the guilty one?”

“It wasn’t my idea, honestly,” said Steve. “I was on my way out to pick up Sam when Fury called and told me what they were planning to do with her. Did you honestly think we were going to keep her at the base overnight?”

“Well, then maybe you shouldn’t be listening to Fury,” said Helen. She started walking away.

“It’s not about her, Helen. You know that. She leaked the information to someone less than trustworthy. We’ll need to find out who it is, and it will all be over. Golly, I wish people wouldn’t get mad at me.”

Helen stopped and turned around to glare at him.

“I’m sorry, Helen. I really am.”

“I understand,” said Helen. 

“But I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Only if she leads you to the leak like you’re claiming she does.”

“I don’t know if she will,” said Steve. “Everything’s going to be okay in the end. Just let us figure this out.”

“Goodnight, Captain.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Inside of the apartment, Brandi and her other two roommates were making smelly Asian food for a late-night dinner. Helen hung out with them in the kitchen to chat with them in Korean. Natasha sat in the living room and watched them.

“Where’s Amanda?” she asked them.

“She won’t come out of her room,” said one of the girls. “I think she’s sleeping.”

Natasha felt bad for her. How had Nick Fury convinced Steve that these precautions were necessary? 

Or was the question really why had Steve allowed himself to be convinced?

Just then she got a text. It was from Wanda.

Wanda: Natasha! Steve just told me that you got home! ^_^ ^_^ <3

Natasha: Yes, I’m back now :) 

Where are you staying?

Natasha: At Brandi Yong’s apartment. Helen Cho is here with me. 

Wanda: Can I come visit? What is the address?

Natasha asked her hosts if Wanda could come over, and they said yes. Fifteen minutes later, they heard a car pull up outside and knocking at the door. Helen answered it, and Wanda barely acknowledged her before running in and throwing herself on top of Natasha.

She wasn’t really sure what Wanda was saying at first because Wanda had picked her up out of the wheelchair and was hurting her back but then she realized Wanda was speaking to her in Russian.

“Yes, I’m happy to see you, too,” Natasha answered her in English. “Please..put me down...you’re hurting me.”

“Oh, yes, I am so sorry, Natasha,” said Wanda, letting go.

“Gently, gently!”

“Oh dear!”

“It’s all right.” Natasha straightened her dress and then looked up at Wanda. Then, in Russian, she complimented Wanda for having practiced in her absence. Wanda informed her that she had been practicing with one of the security staff members at the base, a man named Henry.

“Henry, is he single?” Natasha asked, in Russian.

“I think so,” Wanda replied with a nervous giggle.

Natasha couldn’t help laughing back.

“So how was recovery?” Wanda asked in English. “Did they let you out of the hospital already?”

“They actually let me out three days ago,” said Natasha. “I’ve been staying at Stark Tower.”

“At the Tower? Really?”

“Yes.” Natasha gave Wanda a rough summary of her stay. “So yeah, nothing too exciting.”

“Well, I am glad you are back now,” said Wanda, grabbing Natasha’s hand and clasping it firmly.

“So how are things here?”

“Oh, I don’t know what to say,” said Wanda. “It could be worse, I suppose.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Oh, no, things are fine. It’s just...everyone is so suspicious of each other. And Steve is letting Hill and Fury take care of interrogating everyone, and they’re treating the staff so horribly--well, not horribly. But it’s like every single person could possibly be Hydra, and they’re not.”

“You don’t think so.”

“No. No one at the Avengers Base has openly betrayed us to Hydra. My powers--I’ve been trying to figure out who it is on my own, but I haven’t been able to find anyone.”

“And Cap and Hill and Fury, did you tell them this?”

“They didn’t listen to me. They insist, Fury especially, he doesn’t trust me, but they think there is something I may have missed. They are going through everyone’s private phone  
records now--that is how Amanda Kim was accused. She only texted a friend. She’ll be questioned for it further tomorrow. But I don’t see how her or anyone else could have done something wrong. And aside from that one Facebook conversation we had no one has mentioned it outside of work--at least not online.”

“Well, let’s wait and see what they think was in that text message. But I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. It’ll all work out.” She saw Helen Cho looking at them from across the room, and Natasha could see the doubt in her eyes.

“So how much longer will you be in the wheelchair?” asked Wanda.

“A few more days, give or take. I can’t come home until then.”

“That’s all right. We’ll see each other before then. I’m coming in to work first thing tomorrow to help out. Will you be there?”

“Yes, yes I will. But did Steve say you could come?”

“He didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“Good. I’ll see you then. And how about after work, can we hang out then?”

“Of course. We can go for a walk on Saturday, if you want.”

“Absolutely. I must go now. I am so happy to see you, Natasha.” She gave Natasha another hug. “You get a good night’s sleep.”

“Will do. You stay out of trouble. Make sure the apartment stays clean.”

“I will. Goodnight,” said Wanda as she stepped out the door.

“Goodnight.”

Helen came over to Natasha’s side. “I should still think you need a couple more days of rest before you even considered going back to work.”

“I feel up to it.”

“Well, it’s up to you.”

“Well, I think we can both agree that I need to get to bed now.”

“Of course.”

 

The next morning, Natasha put on her sports bra, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. She could dress herself now. But when she put on her uniform at work, however, that might be a different matter.

She and Helen drove out to the Avengers’ base by themselves. Brandi and her other two roommates would come later.

“And Amanda?” Natasha asked Helen.

“Amanda is having an armed escort take her to base later this morning,” said Helen grimly. “Her interrogation with Captain Rogers will be at one.”

“Rogers is interrogating her himself?” 

“With Fury and Hill as assistants, yes. And the other Avengers, as well.”

The Avengers were having a meeting at ten and would likely come back for the meeting with Amanda Kim after breaking for lunch. It was going to be a long day.

Natasha and Helen checked into the base at eight-thirty. Natasha was surprised that Captain Rogers or Nick Fury hadn’t beefed up the security. But how long, she asked herself, until they did? 

Helen took Natasha to the locker room. Wanda Maximoff was waiting for them there, already in her suit and doing her makeup. She agreed to help Natasha get into uniform, so Helen said goodbye and went to her lab.

It had been almost two weeks since Natasha had opened her locker. Everything was just the same as she had left it since they had gone to Greenland. But yet, she wondered as Wanda helped her get into the suit, had she really expected anyone to touch it?  
After getting dressed, Natasha decided to go to the armory. Wanda pushed her wheelchair out of the locker room. They said good morning to the staff members that they passed in the hallway. A few were trying very hard not to look at Natasha. The rest stared at her in disbelief, surprised that she had come back so soon, and in a wheelchair. 

In the armory, Natasha found her electroshock sticks and her stingers ready and waiting for her. Her pistols were cleaned and there was plenty of ammo for loading. Her other little gadgets were repaired and in good order. Wanda helped her put on the belts and pouches and load them, adjusting them so she could still sit comfortably in the wheelchair.  
She and Wanda went to the practice range. Natasha went to the shooting booth to load up her pistols and then warm up, blowing several target boards to smithereens. Wanda went off to one side to practice her powers on some waiting dummies. Vision came in to see them while they were practicing.

The meeting wasn’t for another half an hour. Natasha and Wanda decided to go find Steve. They found him and Sam in the mission control room, poring over some printed documents.

“What’s happening, Rogers?” asked Natasha.

“Romanoff, good to see you,” said Steve, looking up at her briefly from his papers. “We were looking over the list of latest targets. We’ve had a few more Hydra bases turn up. I  
seriously thought Greenland was the last of them, but there’s been more reports of activity.” She could tell Steve was frustrated.

Steve was in uniform, but Sam was wearing a button-up shirt and slacks. 

“And how are suit repairs coming, Wilson?” Natasha asked Sam.

“Getting pretty close. First thing next week it should be ready for a test flight.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Natasha. “So when are we going out again?”

“We’ll be discussing that in our meeting,” said Steve. “But hopefully sometime soon. As soon as we’ve got matters at home cleared up.”

Natasha gave him a look.

They heard footsteps behind them. Maria Hill and Nick Fury were approaching.

“Sir,” said Hill, “Amanda Kim has just arrived. We’ve put her in the holding room.”

“Good,” said Steve. “But let her go to work--make sure she’s supervised. But Doctor Cho doesn’t need one of her workers out of commission.”

“Captain, I’ve already told you that’s not an option,” said Fury. He was wearing his black suit and greatcoat as usual. “Doctor Cho doesn’t want any of your security team anywhere near her lab. And Miss Kim is insulted that you’ve taken away her phone and computer.”

“That was on your orders, sir,” said Steve. He sounded like he was trying really hard to keep his voice even. Sam, Wanda, Maria, and Natasha watched the two of them warily. 

“Amanda didn’t do anything wrong,” Steve continued. “She simply gave the information to someone who did. We are going to find out later today who it was, but in the meantime you’ve got to stop treating her like a threat. Because she isn’t one.” He walked up to Nick Fury and looked him squarely in his good eye.

“Captain, there are no guarantees we can trust her.” 

“We can trust Doctor Cho and her team. And we need to show them that. Now get Amanda out of that room. Or else.”

“Or else what?” said Maria.

“I’ll break her out of there myself.”

Hill and Fury looked at each other.

“I’ll see to it she’s released,” said Maria. She turned away and left the room.

“Whatever happens, Nick, don’t make this worse,” said Steve.

“What do you think I’m doing?” said Fury darkly, and he walked away. 

Natasha and Wanda looked at Steve.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I thought you knew better than to trust Fury, after the hell he put you through when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.”

“He’s not the boss of me,” said Steve. “Not here. But I did ask for his help. And maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. I didn’t know how to handle the security breach, so I let him handle it. He’s the more experienced one.”

Wanda shook her head at Steve. “Experience is not always wisdom, Captain. You should know that.”

“It’s okay, man,” said Sam, patting Steve on the shoulder. “You’re just trying your best.”

“I wish I’d made you come back sooner,” said Steve.

“Well, wishing isn’t going to solve anything now. It’s almost meeting time.”

“We are going to head down,” said Wanda, backing up Natasha’s wheelchair.

“I’ll see you in there.” 

Wanda and Natasha took their time going down the halls of the Avengers’ base to the meeting room. Wanda told her about the staff interrogations. 

“It is Fury’s fault, really,” said Wanda. “He should have known better than to scare everyone.”

“Well, it was Steve’s decision to trust him and let him take charge,” said Natasha. “But still, Steve held his own back there, didn’t he?”

At ten minutes to ten, they were the first ones to the meeting room. Wanda moved Natasha’s chair against the wall and Natasha pulled up her wheelchair in her usual spot by the board table. Rhodey came in next, also dressed in a business suit.

“Well, well, you and Sam are practically twins today,” said Natasha. “Seriously, you guys should have phoned ahead, we could’ve had a business dress day.”

“That’s very funny, Romanoff,” said Rhodey.

Sam and Steve came in next, and Steve pulled up the projector and got a presentation ready on the computer. Vision was the last to arrive.

“All right, then, Avengers,” said Steve, turning to face them two minutes after ten. “Are we assembled?”

Everyone muttered their agreement.

“Glad to hear it. Natasha, we’re very glad to have you back with us.” Steve went to his seat. “So now Romanoff’s back and she’s in recovery. How much longer will you be in the wheelchair?”

“Another week or so, depending on how well you can humor Doctor Cho.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. And Wilson’s Falcon suit should be out of the shop by the beginning of next week. So barring any more accidents or unusual injuries, the team will be fully functioning again early next month.”

“That’s excellent,” said Rhodey.

“Well done,” said Vision. Everyone applauded--except for Natasha.

“Thanks guys,” she muttered. When the applause had ended, she said, “Well, you guys don’t need to wait around for me to get better to go out again, do you?”

“What, have you figured out how to fly in that wheelchair?” said Rhodey. Natasha glared at him. “I’m just kidding.”

“I’m not planning on getting out and fighting again until I’m out of this thing,” said Natasha. “Heavens, I don’t need to mess up my back again. But there are other ways I can contribute, I’m sure. And not to mention, as soon as Wilson’s suit is repaired, you guys will be in pretty good condition.”

“You can still drive, right?” Sam asked. “Not taking any loopy medications, are you?”

“Yeah, I can still drive,” Natasha laughed.

“All right then,” said Steve. “You can drive. But you are not messing up your back again.”

“No worries. I’ll just stay up in the cockpit and boss around the rest of you.”

They all laughed. 

“So the question is, then, what do we do next?” Sam asked. “I mean, I guess we’ll wrap up the whole Hydra thing today.”

“Pending the investigation concludes, yes, we will resume our normal activities next week,” said Steve. Steve got up to unblank the projector.

“But Cap, what happens if we don’t?” asked Rhodey. “What will we do then?”

“Then we’ll figure out our next course of action,” said Steve. “But that is not on our agenda of discussion today.”

Steve cued the projector to show a map of the world with various icons drawn on it--it was a record of their recent conquest of Hydra’s main bases and a layout of the reports of Hydra’s most recent activity. Steve gave an overview of their progress and discussed the most recent SHIELD reports of Hydra activity in different parts of the world.

“Now, notably, sources on the ground reporting to S.H.I.E.L.D. have suggested that in the mountains of northern Mexico, right around here,” said Steve, walking up to the map to point, “Hydra has a new facility under construction. A big one. There have been reports of semi trucks pulling in and out most hours of the day and night as well as construction vehicles.” He went back to the computer and pulled up some fuzzy aerial photos. “This outside structure, the rectangular thing, that’s the most of the base that can be seen from the outside. The rest of the facility is underground. According to one source the place is an abandoned silver mine. There is a very scant civilian population in the area, so getting people out of harm’s way shouldn’t be an issue. However, considering tense diplomatic relations between the United States and Mexico on certain policy issues--”

Rhodey coughed.

“--there are plenty of good reasons we should not consider a full-fledged attack on this particular location.”

“I agree,” said Rhodey. “It’s too risky. It would be hard to persuade either government that this operation is necessary.” 

“Now, Rogers,” said Natasha, "does this have anything to do with the fact that when Barton and I went after Hydra in Phoenix earlier this year, we found out that Hydra is still very active in Mexico? Are you trying to get a head start on that?”

“I’m not sure how far we can get in Mexico,” said Steve. “I was thinking we’d at least see where they're at and how we can go about it covertley.

“Hydra also has huge turf in Venezuela and Bolivia,” said Rhodey. “Elsewhere in Latin America there aren’t as many diplomatic issues.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence has confirmed that Hydra has members within some of these foreign governments,” said Steve. “There are cells that haven’t even been exposed yet. But my strategy is to take out the bigger bases. Arrest and kill the commanders. If we do it fast enough, and smart enough, the rest of the organization will crumble from within. But that’s not saying either us or S.H.I.E.L.D. are exempt from taking care of the smaller bits.”

“But as time goes on, Captain,” Vision said, “as we, the Avengers, take on Hydra’s larger units, we will make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. destroys the smaller ones, and somewhere we will meet in the middle. That is how I understand it.”

“Yeah, it’s something like that,” said Steve. 

“Well, only as long as your campaign against Hydra doesn’t turn into a huge game of whack-a-mole,” said Sam. “‘Cut off one head, two more will take its place, that sort of thing.’”

“We’re trying to keep this organized as possible,” said Steve. “But yes, Sam, that is the nature of the enemy we are fighting. Hydra’s tactics are slippery, strike and retreat. But we  
have a chance of beating them. We’re not a big government organization or an army: we’re a team. Wherever Hydra shows up, we strike them.”

“That is fair enough, Captain,” said Wanda. “But what about other organizations that are trying to cause trouble in the world? Hydra is the worst of them, it is true. But we cannot neglect the others.”

“I am aware of that, Wanda,” said Steve. “We do do more than just fight Hydra. It’s just that Hydra takes the priority right now, because they cause the most problems.”

“Well, for you they do,” said Natasha. 

“Well, there really isn’t anything else going on in the world, last I checked, Natasha,” said Steve.

“And how about this new base in Mexico?” said Wanda. “Are they causing any problems there?”

“No, not yet.”

“Are they going to?” asked Natasha.

“We don’t know that yet, actually,” said Steve.

“Then I vote that we don’t attack them yet,” said Natasha. “Not unless they’re really up to something.”

“I agree,” said Rhodey.

“I concur,” said Vision.

Wanda nodded.

“But you still want to do something about it, don’t you?” said Sam.

“Not gonna lie, I want to,” said Steve.

“Well, then how about this? We ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to do recon for us. They’ve got people who can help.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Steve. “Anyone else have any suggestions?”

Everyone else agreed that having S.H.I.E.L.D. do a recon on the Hydra base in Mexico was a good idea. They set out a list of suggestions and goals for the expedition, and Steve took notes so they could send an email to Director Coulson later.

The rest of the meeting was discussing Hydra’s other activities in the world. It was decided that next week, once Sam Wilson’s Falcon suit was repaired, that they would assault a Hydra base in a remote location in Central Asia--though a geopolitical hot spot, Rhodey was sure that they could get in and out without much trouble. Furthermore, the latest intelligence reports from S.H.I.E.L.D. on this spot suggested that Hydra was using this base for producing weapons of mass destruction. Steve didn’t have trouble convincing anyone that they needed to be stopped. 

Hydra this, Hydra that, thought Natasha as she rolled her wheelchair to the bathroom after the meeting was over. She hadn’t missed Steve’s obsession with destroying Hydra. 

Sometimes she wondered if the Avengers had become little more than a tool with which Steve executed his personal vengeance. 

And of course Bucky Barnes was at the root of it. Every time they found a place where Hydra had stashed materials for treating its “precious Asset,” Steve had ordered the materials destroyed. He even did some of the breaking with his bare hands. But that was getting him no closer to finding his friend, that was for sure. The last anyone had heard, the former Winter Soldier was hiding in Denver. No, Steve took his grievances directly to Hydra--over and over and over again.

Natasha and Wanda went to the lunchroom where the catered meals were served for the Avengers and their staff. 

Natasha was hungry but didn’t really feel like eating. Looking up and down the table at the other Avengers, no one else was really touching their food either, except for Steve. Steve was eating heartily as though he wanted to forget. 

Steve came around the table to each of his teammates and privately gave them the room number for the meeting with Amanda Kim--Natasha wasn’t really sure whether to call it an interrogation or a trial. He was the first to leave, followed a few minutes later by Sam. Wanda and Natasha were the last of the Avengers to finish their lunch.

The meeting was in one of the extra conference rooms on the upper floors. Amanda Kim sat by herself at the end of the long table. Maria Hill was talking to Helen Cho off to one side. In the corner, Steve Rogers was having a whispered conference with Nick Fury. Sam Wilson, Rhodey, and Vision were already seated at the table, but Wilson was watching Fury and Steve carefully. 

Natasha parked her wheelchair on Amanda Kim’s left. Wanda sat down between her and Vision. 

“Are we ready to begin?” Steve asked, looking over at everyone. Maria and Helen took their places on either side of Amanda. Fury sat down next to Maria and Steve next to Fury.  
Amanda Kim had spent the whole time she had been in the room sitting still with her arms on the seat like she was forcing herself to sit up, and she stared at her lap. Now that everyone else had settled down, Amanda glanced up occasionally, but she still mostly looked away. 

“Now Amanda, before we get started,” said Steve, trying to get her to look at him, “we want you to know that we don’t think you are guilty of leaking the info to Hydra. And we aren’t here to accuse you. We’re just trying to protect the team. I hope you understand.”

Amanda looked up at Steve and nodded briefly.

Steve took a folder from Maria Hill and opened it, spreading out the papers in front of him.

“So, according to the reports prepared by Maria Hill and Nick Fury, who both serve as advisors to the Avengers’ staff, on the day of the break-in, Amanda Kim sent a text to an outside party regarding the Falcon’s fight with Ant-Man. Last week, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered that the Ant-Man’s activities were known ahead of time to Hydra. Hydra not only knew that Scott Lang had taken on the Ant-Man suit, but they were aware that he was planning to break in to PymTech and prevent Darren Cross from selling him the Yellowjacket suit.” 

“A question, Captain Rogers,” said Helen. 

“Go on.”

“Why do you think it was appropriate to search an employee’s private phone records?”

Everyone was watching Steve carefully. Steve looked uncomfotable--guilty, even. It was a look that Natasha had seen before, though not often.

“Captain Rogers agreed to have the employees’ phone records searched because we needed a way to determine how the leak might have happened,” said Nick Fury. He stared down Helen Cho with his good eye. Her own dark eyes stared beadily back, and she scowled at him. “It was perfectly within the legal parameters of the employee contracts of the Avengers’ staff. If the staff member ever showed any signs of suspicious activity, the Avengers and the supervisory staff reserved the rights to search their private communications for suspicious messages.”

“But since when did that include interrogating every member of the staff and then searching their phone records without prior consent or knowledge?” Helen looked ready to get out of her seat. “I thought this wasn’t the sort of thing that Captain America stood for?” 

Fury looked like he was about to respond to her, but then Steve said, quietly, “You’re right, it’s not. But what I will not stand for is disloyalty on the part of the people who have agreed to work for me. They know what I expect. They should know how to behave. They should know when to keep their mouth shut--and when not too.” Then he looked at Amanda. “But Amanda, Doctor Cho has vouched for your character to me. As have Maria and Nick here. You would never betray us. You love working here. Do you remember in college and in other companies you’ve worked for, how you’re not supposed to talk badly about the organization or give away company secrets on the internet and social media? This is the same kind of thing.”

“Is that how you’ve justified it?” snarled Helen.

“Doctor Cho, please, don’t interrupt me.”

“This isn’t a Facebook post or a tweet we’re talking about here,” said Helen. “This is a text. A personal message.”

Amanda turned to her supervisor and said something to her in Korean. Helen leaned back in her chair, abased. 

“I think what the Captain is trying to say,” said Maria, “is that it’s the same sort of thing in that we expect our employees to be careful what they say--and who they say it to.”

“Yes, thank you, Maria,” said Steve. “But, Amanda, we need to ask you a few questions. And we want you to answer them, honestly. The person you told--whoever they are, may not have been trustworthy. Can you tell us about them?”

Amanda looked at her lap. “A boy--an American. I met him at the gym. His name is Jeff Reasor.”

“When did you meet him?”

“When I moved here, a little over a month ago. We worked out at Vasa together. He was nice to me, charming. He asked me about what I did. I told him--I told him a little. That I worked on a medical support team for the Avengers. He was curious about what we did--he said he’d noticed a lot of people had moved here, lately, to help the Avengers. I just told him a few things, little stories about how I interact at work. And he likes to keep in touch, you know, during the day. He’s the one that the other girls on the staff joke about being my boyfriend. I think he likes me, but I’m not so sure...You’re not going to hurt him, are you?”

“Well, we’ll see if we don’t have to,” said Steve. “Maybe he’ll lead us to someone else. What else about him?”

“He is tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, a nice smile. He works at the pharmacy, I forget which one, though.”

“Have you two spent any time together outside of the gym?” asked Maria.

“No, we haven’t,” said Amanda. “I’ve been wanting to meet up and hang out with him sometime. He keeps saying he’d like to but then he says he has to work, or he’s busy hanging out with other friends.” 

“That’s a pity,” said Steve, taking notes on the loose paper. “And then the day of the incident?”

“Well, at the end of the day I was getting ready to go home when he texted me to ask how my day was going. He does that, sometimes. I had watched the fight through the window. I wasn’t really sure what had happened, so I told him that I saw Falcon landing and having his suit malfunction. A little while after I sent the text I heard that Falcon had been trying to stop someone called Ant-Man break into one of the old Stark warehouses.” Amanda looked a little embarrassed with herself. “I guess I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“Go on.”

“I told Jeff about it the next morning at the gym. Well, he wanted to know more about the incident, so I told him what I had learned. I am sorry. I didn’t think...I didn’t know…”

“And PymTech happened a day later,” said Rhodey.

“It’s all right,” Steve said to Amanda.

“Technically,” said Vision, “the incident was not considered classified intelligence until after we learned that the PymTech incident had involved Hyda. She does not need to be penalized for this.” 

“It’s true,” said said Sam. “And you know what, it’s my fault. I mentioned Ant-Man in passing to some of my buddies here. I shouldn’t have said it aloud.”

“It could have been any of us, Sam,” said Wanda. “We could have said it aloud anywhere.”

“And any of you could have been easily overheard,” said Maria. “I think we’re past the point of blaming anyone for this. Tell us more about Jeff, though. Is there anything you know about him that could tell us who he passed the information to or what he intended to do with it?”

“No,” Amanda shook her head. “I’ve told you everything.”

“Then I guess we’ll take it from here,” said Steve. “But thank you so much, Amanda. And Doctor Cho, for your time.”

“I don’t suppose we are free to leave, then?” asked Helen.

“Rogers, are you just going to take her word for it?” asked Nick.

“Nick, we will go on what evidence we have to see if she is telling the truth,” said Steve sternly. “We’ll know for sure when we’ve found this Jeff Reasor guy. Hill?”

“I’m working on it, Cap.” She had her iPad out and was conducting an Internet search as they spoke. 

Fury sighed and gathered up the stack of papers on the table. Steve, Helen, and Amanda got up. Steve saw them through the conference room door and shook hands with Amanda as she passed. And then he closed the door.

“Well, that was a lot less painful than I thought it would be,” Natasha commented.

“So is Helen still mad at you, Cap?” Rhodey asked.

Steve was about to answer, but Wanda said, “I think she still is. But less so, than when the meeting began.”

Steve turned around. Nick Fury got up and walked up to him. “You’re still just gonna let her go, Cap?”

“I’m afraid so, Nick,” said Steve. “She didn’t give us any reason to keep her.” They both folded their arms and glared at each other.

“Well, to be brutally honest, I don’t like that Doctor Cho isn’t agreeable with the arrangements.”

“I’m not letting you investigate her,” said Steve. “She’s perfectly loyal to us: otherwise I wouldn’t have let Tony Stark let her work with the Avengers in the first place.”  
.  
“Right, because Tony Stark would never have taken your crap if she wasn’t. You’re still way too trusting, Cap. After everything we’ve gone through--with S.H.I.E.L.D. falling, Hydra coming out, and then Ultron--you still find it too easy to trust people.”

“But if I didn’t trust them, would I let them work for them? Believe me, there are people out there I don’t like.”

“And I suppose you’ve got a high tolerance for the ones you do.”

“So Amanda didn’t really tell that much to her friend, did she?” Vision commented. Steve and Fury turned to face him.

“That is not surprising,” said Wanda. “Considering the little we did know about the Ant-Man in the first place.”

“My guess is,” said Steve, “that Hydra didn’t have a hard time figuring out the rest. They would’ve had the name and the old Stark warehouses to go off of.”

“I don’t blame you for being worried, to be honest, Steve,” said Rhodey. “You’re Hydra’s number-one enemy. You took out S.H.I.E.L.D. and you took out their Asset. You’ve been fighting to destroy them for the last year. Of course they’re trying to get into our base and find out our secrets. But you can’t treat everyone the way you just treated Amanda, you know that, right?”

“I just let her go, didn’t I?” said Steve.

An awkward silence fell in the room.

“Actually, Steve,” Natasha spoke up, “I was under the impression that you let Fury handle a lot of the investigation.”

“And Hill,” said Steve.

Maria looked up from her iPad but didn’t say anything

“Well, what should I have done differently?” asked Nick. But of course no one dared to answer him. “What S.H.I.E.L.D. falling last year proved was that we can’t be too careful about  
this sort of thing. And I was under the impression that Captain Rogers approved of how I was handling it.”

“I didn’t,” said Steve bluntly. “But I only did it because I had to. Hill, you got any results on Reasor?”

“He’s a pharmacy tech at Lindon’s Pharmacy, right next to Brown’s,” said Hill. “He lives at 23 Maple Court in a rented house.” She lifted up the iPad to show him.

“Did you search the S.H.I.E.L.D. database?”

“No results.”

Steve looked down at his folded arms.

“So what do we do?” asked Sam.

“We find him,” said Steve. “See where this leads.”

“But who’s ‘we’ ?” asked Sam. “Do you mean call S.H.I.E.L.D. and let them take care of this?”

“No,” said Steve flatly. “We’re doing this ourselves. I’m going to go by the guy’s house this afternoon and see if he’s home. If anyone wants to come with me, you’re more than welcome to.”

“I’ll come,” said Sam. Natasha knew he was doing it more to keep Steve out of trouble than anything--though they would more than likely find it. 

“Just be careful, man,” said Rhodey.

“We will,” said Steve. “Everyone else, you’re dismissed for the day.”

“I’ll go get ready,” said Sam, getting up to leave with everyone else. Wanda stopped in the doorway--Natasha hadn’t pulled away from the table yet.

“Natasha, are you coming?” she asked.

“I’ll be there,” Natasha said. “Just give me a minute.”

Natasha lingered behind at the table as Maria talked to Steve. Maria left. Steve turned and noticed Natasha was still in the room. She had moved her wheelchair around the table to sit in front of him.

“Has it slowed you down?”

“Much more than I would have liked,” said Natasha. “But I can still go pretty fast. When I want to.” She looked up at Steve and said, “You can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Treat everyone at your own base like they’re a criminal. You’re giving Fury way too much -- “

“If you were listening, Natasha,” said Steve, “I didn’t know what else to do. I’ve never run an organization before. I’ve never had to handle problems like this with me in charge.”

“Well, the rest of the world isn’t going to give you a break,” said Natasha. “You need to change your course. If this is how you act when anything goes wrong, you’re going to hurt a lot of people. I’m not saying this because I don’t like you, Steve. I’m saying this because I’m your friend and your colleague. You said we would run this team together. The staff members are a part of that team. Start acting like it.” 

“I’m not ready to let this go,” said Steve. “I can’t. If Hydra has a way of finding out what we’re doing, they could keep us from fulfilling our mission.”

“Our mission, or yours?” said Natasha. Steve didn’t respond. She didn’t expect him to. “If Hydra is trying to get you then let them get you. Don’t let them make you alienate everyone else. Please, stop this now. Before it starts. Before you hurt someone.”

Natasha grabbed the sides of her wheelchair and rolled out of the conference room.

 

Wanda helped Natasha to change out of her uniform in the locker room, but Natasha stowed her gear--her guns, electroshock staffs, and so forth--into her duffel bag. Wanda gave Natasha a ride back to Brandi Yong’s apartment. Wanda asked if Natasha would like some company, but Natasha said she would be fine.

Natasha sat by herself in the empty living room of the apartment, reading her Facebook and texting Clint. She hadn’t been home for very long when the door unlocked. Amanda Kim entered.

“Oh, hello,” said Natasha.

“Hello,” Amanda said quietly.

“Do you need me to leave?”

“No, you are fine,” said Amanda. “Doctor Cho said I could go home early today.”

“We got dismissed early, too.”

“Can I get you something?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” said Natasha.

Amanda went to her room and changed clothes. She came out to the living area and got a glass of water and a container of Greek yogurt, and then went back to her room.  
She hadn’t been gone long when there came a knock on the door. Natasha rolled forward to the door. It was kind of hard answering the door in a wheelchair, since the door opened inward and she had to back away in order to let it open.

There was a young man standing there, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a heavy leather jacket and kept his hands in his pockets. He didn’t seem too surprised to see Natasha.

“Hi. Is Amanda here?”

“Yes, she’s here,” Natasha nodded. “She’s in her room. Would you like me to go get her?”

“Sure.”

“All right,” Natasha said, backing away to admit him. “Come in and have a seat.” 

Natasha wheeled her chair around and went into the hallway. She knocked on Amanda’s door. When Amanda said to enter, she opened it a crack.

“There’s somebody here to see you,” said Natasha.

“Who?”

“A guy.”

Amanda got off her bed. Natasha backed away to let her through. She followed Amanda to the edge of the hallway but remained behind the corner.

“Jeff?” she said. She was surprised to see him.

“Amanda, how are you?”

“Doing fine,” said Amanda.

“I missed you at the gym this morning,” he said, smiling.

“I...slept in this morning,” Amanda stammered.

“Uh-huh. I’ve heard you’ve got in trouble at work.”

Natasha scooted back down the hallway into the room. She left her door wide open so she could listen in on the conversation while she got her gear. Jeff didn’t say where he had heard about Amanda getting in trouble. Amanda denied that she was having any problems.

“Did the Avengers not like the fact that you texted me?” asked Jeff. 

“Who said anything about the Avengers?” said Amanda 

“That’s who you work for? Come on, Amanda, don’t play games with me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You can be honest.”

“Why are you over here? How did you even find my address?”

“I looked you up. Apparently that’s how people find each other these days. But you’re okay with that, right? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Not if you’re treating me like this,” said Amanda.

“Why are you acting like this? Everything was just fine yesterday.”

“Look, Jeff, I shouldn’t have texted you about the Ant-Man. You didn’t tell anyone about that, did you?”

“Your secrets are safe with me, Amanda. That was just trivial. I don’t see why they had to get you in trouble for a stupid text.”

“Jeff -- “

“He’s not your friend, Amanda,” said Natasha. She had appeared in the hallway. She was holding up her pistol with both arms directly at Jeff’s face.

Amanda turned around, looking horrified.

“I’m sorry,” said Jeff, “but since when is it legal for you to be pointing a gun at my face?”

“Why did you come here?” Natasha asked him. 

Jeff swore at Amanda. “You brought her here!” He grabbed Amanda by the shoulder.

“Ah-ah!” said Natasha. “You don’t hurt the girl. This is Avengers’ business.”

“She works for you,” said Jeff. With his free hand, he pulled a pistol out of his pocket.

Natasha shot first. She was aiming for Jeff’s chest, but he fell to the ground, pushing Amanda out of the way with him. The bullet hit a glass vase on top of the fridge. Glass went flying everywhere. Amanda screamed. 

Jeff stood up. With his free hand he pulled a knife out of his jacket. He charged at Natasha and came down on her swinging the knife. She had to move her head and torso dramatically to get out of his way, hurting her injured back in the process. But she grit her teeth and grabbed Jeff’s wrist. She tried to twist it, but he wrenched himself free with his other hand. He backed up and then lunged forward to stab. Quick as lightning, Natasha pulled her electroshock staff out of her seat and turned it on, jabbing it towards his face. He met the blade with his knife and got a shock on his arm. Howling, he jumped away, clutching his injury. Natasha rolled her chair forward. She kicked him onto the ground and then attempted to roll the wheelchair on top of him. He yelled gruesomely and tried to buck her off his legs. He grabbed her feet and tried to pull her out of the chair. Natasha held on with one hand, and with the other she took the shock staff again and struck him in the chest. She had him backed against the wall between the kitchen and living room. She turned her wheelchair around. He grabbed her around the neck and tried to choke her, but reaching her own arms behind him she choked him back and then picked him up slightly. He released her and then she backed up her wheelchair against the wall, crashing him behind her, backing up repeatedly. She pulled forward once more. He was limp. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead but he was still alive. Just unconscious. 

She panted heavily. She had come out of her back brace and had hurt her back terribly in the struggle. But she looked at Amanda, who came out from hiding behind the couch. It could have been a lot worse.

“Are you okay?” asked Amanda.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yes.” She looked down at the collapsed figure of Jeff.

“Get me my phone,” said Natasha. Amanda did as she was asked. Natasha dialed Steve.

“Hello?”

“Steve, we’ve got a suspect who’s just tried to attack Amanda Kim. I’ve subdued him.”

“I’ll be right over.”

While they waited, Amanda followed Natasha’s instruction to bind up Jeff with a bedsheet. Steve arrived after about ten minutes, and Sam was with him. They were both in civilian clothes but Steve was carrying his shield.

“What happened?” asked Steve.

Sam took one look at Jeff and cussed. 

“He came over to talk to Amanda,” said Natasha. I think he wasn’t happy with her for getting caught.”

Amanda was still in the living room.

“Are you hurt?” Steve asked her.

“No, I’m fine,” she said. She started crying. She looked down at Jeff. “I thought he was my friend.”

“Well, next time better choose your friends more carefully,” said Natasha.

Sam handed Amanda a tissue from a box on the counter. Steve gave her a pat around the shoulder. “Better call the police,” he said. “And Doctor Cho.”

“So where were you when I called?” asked Natasha.

“On our way to this guy’s apartment,” said Steve. 

“No one was home,” said Sam. “I guess he was here the whole time. And you took him out, Natasha.”

“Yeah,” she said, shrugging.

“All by yourself?”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal, is it?” said Natasha.

“You’re in a wheelchair,” said Steve.

“I don’t see how that’s any different,” said Natasha. 

“She did it all by herself,” said Amanda. “I’m impressed. How’s your back feeling?”

“It’ll be okay,” said Natasha, leaning forward to feel it. “You might want to check it, though.”

Amanda took Natasha to her room to check her back and fix her brace. Jeff woke up and Steve and Sam questioned him while they waited for the police. They also cleaned up the glass in the kitchen.

Doctor Cho arrived just as the police were taking Jeff away. Sam and Steve explained what had happened. 

“He told us there was more of them in the area,” Steve informed her. “People that Hydra sent to trick members of our staff into giving information. He didn’t mention any names, but we’ll get him to, soon enough.”

“Where is Natasha?”

“She is inside.”

Helen ran into the apartment and found Amanda still doctoring Natasha’s back. Helen dug into her emergency medical supply and gave Natasha a shot of pain medication. 

“The shot almost hurts worse,” Natasha murmured.

Steve and Sam evenually went to the police station, but when the other three girls from Doctor Cho’s lab came home, Amanda told them what had happened, and they were very grateful to Natasha. Brandi ordered pizza and the other two girls ran to the nearest Redbox to pick up some movies. 

Steve texted Wanda about what had happened. She went to join him and Wilson at the police station to help question Jeff, and then she went to Brandi’s apartment and joined the impromptu celebration. Natasha really didn’t like the attention at all, but she put up with it.

 

Phil Coulson got a phone call that evening from Captain Rogers as well. He, Mitch, and Hillary were spending a late night at the office in Washington. Coulson put Cap on the speaker and they all listened in. 

“Well, that’s a huge relief, you know that,” said Hillary after they'd hung up. 

“No kidding,” said Mitch. “It’s nice to know that it actually wasn’t the fault of anyone on the Avengers’ staff.”

Coulson still frowned at his phone. “But at the same time, it shows how vulnerable they are. I think when I call Steve again tomorrow I’m going to have to have a talk with him about increasing security.”

“So are we going to go up there?” asked Hillary.

“Yeah, next week, at the latest,” said Coulson. 

“Well, let’s hope that the city of Corinth isn’t facing a full-scale Hydra infiltration.”

“We can hope that. Oh, and put that on tomorrow’s agenda too, Hillary, start looking for signs of unusual activity up there.”

“It’s gonna be hard to prove who’s Hydra and who’s not,” said Hillary. “The whole economy got a boost when the Avengers moved up there.” 

“Well, I think the whole incident has proven that there are all kinds of complications with this Avengers base,” said Coulson. “All kinds of complications with the Avengers, period. But I know that from experience.”

“Is the team going to be okay?” asked Hillary. Mitch and Coulson looked. “I mean, that’s what I’m worried about. I’m not sure they’re happy with how Steve responded to this situation.”

“Hm, you’re right,” said Mitch. 

“They’ll be okay,” said Coulson. “The old team worked through their issues just fine. I’m confident the new one will do the same.”

“Still cool,” said Hillary. “Natasha took on that guy while she was in a wheelchair. Wow, I mean, who does that?”

Mitch shrugged. “Black Widow.”

 

On Saturday in Corinth, Captain Rogers called a special meeting for all of the Avengers’ base staff. Everyone who could met in the main hangar. He spoke from the balcony with  
the other Avengers in uniform behind him as well as Hill and Fury. Natasha was in her wheelchair, but though a few people stared at her she didn’t watch them. 

Steve told everyone the details of the incident yesterday. Nick Fury wasn’t too pleased with his disclosure, but as Steve was telling the audience, they had the right to know.

“While the investigation is still ongoing,” Steve announced, “I feel obliged to tell you all that I am sorry. My actions in response to this crisis were not in your best interests. I showed a great amount of distrust in all of you, but that kind of lack of faith from a leader is uncalled for. The team and I will make amends to whoever we need to, both to the individual members of our support staff, and to their leaders.” 

Fury looked even more displeased at this statement and pursed his lips, but he remained standing calmly behind Steve. Well, it wasn’t any surprise that he was uncomfortable: as leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. he had never made these kinds of public apologies. Nick Fury never apologized for anything, and now Captain America was apologizing for him.

“But it is my hope,” Steve continued, “that we will continue to work together as a team, both the Avengers and our support staff, in spite of whatever bad things have happened. We must remember now, as S.H.I.E.L.D. helps to investigate the degree of Hydra’s activity in the area, that we need to be on our guard, to look out for people who would seek to undermine our activities, and to be careful who we share information with--not withhold our secrets completely, but to show good judgment, to win the confidence of the people we need to trust. And I’m not going to force anyone to do this or that. But I expect you to know what to do. That is what I hired you for. Thank you all very much. God bless you.” He raised a hand to salute the audience, and they applauded him modestly. 

After work that day, Natasha and Wanda went to the park on the edge of town. Natasha rolled herself in her wheelchair while Wanda walked alongside her.

“Brandi and Amanda want us to come and hang out with them again tonight,” Wanda informed her.

“Well, I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” said Natasha. “It’s hard enough to stay in my own room and try to drown out all of the noise.”

“You really want to go back to your own room, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Natasha said, though it didn’t need saying.

“It is strange, we hardly knew any of Doctor Cho’s staff when they got here, and they were mad at us just for being Avengers because of what Steve did to them, but now we are better friends with them than ever.”

“Well, it’s been my experience, you don’t choose how you win your friends.”

“Is true. I suppose I should know that already.”

She looked at Natasha in the wheelchair. “I suppose you are used to it now.”

“Yeah, it’s grown on me,” said Natasha. “I wish Steve would let me go out with this thing. I don’t need any enhancements for it: I can turn it into a deadly weapon.”

“Well, anything can be turned into a weapon.”

“True. But I suppose I’ll be out of this thing in no time.”

“Will you miss it?”

“No. I don’t miss things. I live in the moment. But it’s been a good experience, I won’t deny it.”

“I can read in your mind that you are not being entirely honest with me.”

“There’s...a time and place for...missing things.”

Wanda smiled. “There are other things on your mind, too. You didn’t exactly enjoy staying at Stark Tower, did you? It’s not the same, no, without the rest of us? And Tony Stark, he is different, from how you knew him.”

“Right. He’s not the same without Bruce there to keep him company. He’s not the same without the rest of us there, either. None of us are. But I guess there is nothing you can do to keep the people you love from changing, or moving away.”

Natasha was quiet. But then she said, “But you know what, if people didn’t change, there wouldn’t be anything to miss.”

They carried on down the sidewalk, enjoying the colored leaves of early autumn, and both hoping, in spite of what they feared for the future and for their team, to find a new normal in the coming season.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in honor of a friend of mine whom I have met twice at Salt Lake Comic Con, both times in a wheelchair and both times cosplaying as Black Widow. I do not have much personal experience with wheelchairs so do not be offended if anything I have written seems a poor or inaccurate representation of the subject matter


End file.
